The Twilight Dating Game
by saritat
Summary: Emmett thinks Bella needs to start dating again after breaking up with Jake almost a year ago. Emmett enlists Edward's help...but what happens when the pawns find out they're being played?
1. Prologue

**The Twilight Dating Game**  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

Bella Swan gave a deep sigh at her friend's words.

"Seriously, when are you planning to start dating again, Bells? It has been almost a year since you and Jake called it quits."

"Thank you, Emmett, for your kind words. I have no intentions or plans concerning dating."

"Are you sure it's not because you might still harbour some feelings for Jake?"

"Jacob Black and I are finished. It was the worst match of the known world and plain stupid for anyone to think we could've matched intellectually, emotionally or sexually. Or have you forgotten his little stunt, accusing me of being frigid, during the busiest time of Friday night, IN A FULL BAR? He can count himself lucky that I ever spoke to him again!"

"Okay, Bella, calm down. I know Jake can be thick about these things. But, you really should date. Go out! Have fun. And not just with me, or Rose's going to end up killing us."

"There's no need for you to get your marriage in trouble on my account, Emmett! I'm a big girl, well maybe not literally, but I can find my own dates. Or I can just call Edward and invite him over for a beer, sports chat and bitching about things."

"Sports? Bitching?" asked Emmett. "Things?"

"You know. Bitches. Baseball. Exes, the sort."

It still gave Bella great satisfaction that the former adversary of all things technical had finally given up on her nagging, and gotten himself a cell phone. It made him reachable almost anywhere, anytime as long as he was in range.

"Do you think it's wise to do that with Edward?"

"What? Don't be a hypocrite! He's one of your best friends!"

Emmett mumbled something under his breath.

"What, Emmett? Don't mumble."

"He is a player."

Bella couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Player? Edward has not once looked at me as a woman, or asked me out or anything that might indicate otherwise. Come on, why would he? I'm one of the guys, like furniture. He can have anyone and he's proving that, by having them all one by one. Lately he has preferred brunettes. We are just mates. He sort of uncannily fills the gap left by Jake." she mused.

"Sure!" Emmett thought to himself. Maybe Jake had played a number on her but she was wrong if she thought Edward could have no interest in her, or that no man ever had nor could. So she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the room, but she was pretty enough with her long wavy hair and dark chocolate eyes that sparkled with mischief and intellect (whenever she raised them from her books). Emmett didn't want to think about her body, as Rosalie would slowly torture him to death if she'd see that on his face, and she would. Emmett was sure Bella's body was alright enough.

"Come on, why won't you let me hook you up?" Emmett whined, feeling a bit emasculated.

"Please! Hook me up with who? I know all the 'eligible' guys you know. And I use the term "eligible" very lightly here." she snarked.

"Aha! Not EVERY one!" he claimed, thinking fast.

"Oh yeah? Who is this guy you're talking about then?"

"I don't want to give out his name yet."

"What does he do?"

"He works at the..." Emmett ended his sentence with another incoherent mumble.

"Where was that, Emmett?"Bella raised an eyebrow.

"He plays Football. But he loves to read."

A Football player? Nice going, Emmett, he scolded himself.

"Uh huh. And what does he look like?"

"Umm, good I suppose. But I'm a guy so-"

"Dark, blonde..?"

"Somewhere in the middle. What's with the twenty questions? Will you agree to meet him or won't you?" Emmett snapped frustrated before she could ask him more questions he couldn't answer.

"Alright. One date. Don't expect too much." she warned.

"I never would. I'll let you know when I get the date sorted."

"Fine. Can we change the subject now?"

OOOO

"Hey, Edward! Glad I caught you! Have a minute?"

Edward Cullen had to brace himself not to screech like a girl. Emmett's head was talking to him in his bedroom window.

"Emmett, what are you doing? I could've been entertaining."

"Who cares! This is important. Can I come in?"

Edward shrugged, and in a second or two Emmett was standing beside him. Edward felt uncomfortable having him in his bedroom, so he immediately suggested,

"Want some coffee?"

"Sure." Emmett said, clueless to Edward's thoughts.

After awhile they were sitting in Edward's living room, coffee mugs in their hands.

"So. What was so important?"

Emmett sipped some coffee, trying to phrase his thoughts.

"Well. Do you happen to know any brown haired, all around nice Football playing guys?"

Edward stared at his friend. Despite having decided not to, Emmett hurried to explain himself.

"I wanted to fix the lovelife of a friend, stupid me. One word led to a sentence and soon I had fixed her up with a non existent brown haired Football player who likes to read."

Edward burst out laughing.

"Emmett, Emmett. Don't tell me he also has to own a cat called Minnie and he likes quiet evenings at home?"

"Funny. I'm happy that I got away without actually naming him. It would've been so much easier to find a brown haired football player who likes books, CALLED ERIC."

"True. I'm sure I could think of someone. Who is this date for, anyway?"

"Bella."

"Swan?"

"We know any other Bellas ?"

"Suppose not." Edward admitted.

"She's really grating on my nerves. She never meets anyone new, she's always at work or at home reading a book, and if she won't change her ways she'll end up like..like...Miss Copel! All my love to her but she ended up horribly lonely. I want more for Bella. Jake acted like an asshole towards her. She should date, fall in love, have children..."

"Or puppies." suggested Edward. He had always called Jake The Mutt.

Emmett glared at Edward.

"Please. No child of Bella's could ever be called a puppy."

"Maybe not, unless she takes The Mutt back."

Emmett didn't bother to correct Edward's name-calling. Besides, what came to Bella he couldn't really claim he disagreed, could he?

"I sincerely doubt that. So, you'll arrange her a date?"

"I said I would!"

"Good. Thanks for the coffee. I have to go now before Rosalie misses me..."

Edward coughed something that sounded a lot like "whipped." Emmett smiled undisturbed and continued "Let me know when you have the date and the Football player. I'm blind and mute to your jibes, Cullen. I have a new wife, she is the most beautiful woman in the world, and she loves me. So there!"

Rosalie was beautiful, but she wasn't the most beautiful. Not in Edward's opinion.

OOOOOOOOO

AN/ I know I know I KNOW I haven't continued The Dom. Real life has kept me really busy and the insane heat wave we're having doesn't help.

With this fic I'm doing the environment good, and recycling. That means, this is a Harry Pottert fic of mine that I am converting into Twilight. If this puts you off, I'm sorry. The good news are that this is something that would/will actually END before summer's out, unlike my other fics. As for The Dom, I will update in a week or so, I promise!

So, if you like the idea and a aren't too upset at the recycling, drop me a review


	2. Chapter 1: Bitching

**The Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 1: Bitching**

Edward knew just the right guy. Okay, so maybe his hair was blond rather than brown. Men were so _not _perceptive about these things, so he was sure Emmett would get away with that. And his friend...or rather his acquaintance, even adversary, was indeed a former Football player. It didn't matter that he wasn't one anymore, as long as he had once been a Football player, thought Edward. He was a rich guy and a philanthropist; therefore he didn't have to work. He loved women, but had plenty of respect for them. No attempts at kissing or more before thorough wining and dining and good conversation. His dates usually tended to be airheads, but then again, so did Edward's. Edward was sure he could ask his...acquaintance...for this one favour. Kind of like asking someone to take your little sister out, showing her a nice time, but not too nice, he figured. No time like the present. He went to his laptop and opened up his email account.

"Biers,

I need a favour. A girl I know, a very good friend of mine actually, has had a rather long dry spell and she needs to unwind. Our mutual friend was able to talk her into letting him arrange a blind date for her, and you were the first person that entered my mind. All she knows about you is that you have blond hair and that you play Football. She's not into sports so she probably won't even figure out that you're no longer active in the game. She doesn't know that I know you though, so keep your yap shut! Last thing she needs to think is that this is a pity date!

I know she's not your type; she's smart and a bit shy, only average looking and she's definitely not a blonde. All I'm asking for you to do is take her to dinner and drinks, and treat her nice and then drop her home.

Friday night at 8?

Edward Cullen"

oooo

Blissfully unaware of how complicated a matter her future blind date had already become, Isabella Swan walked back to work with a bounce in her step. It was a crisp autumn day, and her lunch break was just ending. Bella had spent it in a café called "Three Cats" that was situated near her workplace. She tried to go there at least once a week. Most days she was too busy with her work to afford a proper break. She barely ever saw the sun. She lived on coffee, bubble gum and granola bars. Occasionally she had some chocolate for her guilty pleasure. Man, she was boring! Most 23-year old women that had a guilty pleasure had a man. Or better yet, a _woman_! She had chocolate.

But Bella liked her life._ Maybe _there was something missing, but it wasn't anything she could do something about. That was the main reason she had given up on Emmett's insistence as easily as she had. The Football guy was probably not her type, but who the bloody hell had been? She was a closet romantic...she wanted undying love, passion, uncontrollable lust...and if she couldn't get that, she'd rather have...yes, chocolate. That's why her stomach wasn't as lean as was fashionable, and her curves were more voluptuous than could be seen from the lose clothing she wore.

She grimaced as she remembered how Jake had always complained her about how dull she looked; how she worked too much, how she didn't have enough time for him...the final straw had been The Incident.

It hadn't been the first time he had chosen to wash their dirty laundry on public. He knew she was helpless against that, because as temperamental as she was, she didn't want to argue about their private affairs with people around. She'd rather not say anything at all. But then, _then_ he had called her frigid. It had seemed like everyone had turned to look at her, feeling sorry for the frigid girl being embarrassed by her boyfriend, or gloating at the lovebirds having troubles, or worst of all, feeling sympathy towards the poor guy who had a frigid, plain girlfriend.

She would never forgive Jake for that. They had met each other after, but only when the others were there too, and only when someone else instigated it. Jake still treated her smugly. And why not, she was his leftovers after all. Arrogant asshole!

OOOO

A couple of hours after sending the email, Edward received a short and to the point reply:

"Alright. Friday, at eight. Send me her address so I know where to pick her up.

You sure made her sound appealing, Cullen. "

Smartass, Edward snorted. He typed Bella's address and hit send. Then he got in his car and went to see Emmett. He wasn't home, but Edward left a message to Rosalie that the date was settled and that the Football player would pick Bella up from her place at eight on Friday night. Rosalie raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but agreed to deliver the message.

After some thought, he picked up his new cell phone and called Bella. He wanted to see her before the date.

OOOO

"Friday at eight? I have this important article to finish and it might take..."

Emmett tried his best to stare her down, and she gave up.

"Alright, fine. I'll leave early. If I get home at six I'll have enough time to get ready and regret saying yes to this in the first place..."

"Six is early? And on a Friday night, Bella? You need help! You need a VACATION!" Emmett gasped.

"Don't be silly, Emmett. I always work that late, and later. And I don't need a vacation, I have everything under control. So, what's this guy's name?"

Emmett felt his heart fall to his stomach where it started to beat erratically. His name. His damned name. Edward hadn't told Rosalie that. Crap!

"Uh I have to go, Bella. I just remembered that Rosalie asked me to pick something up. At that lingerie shop. Seeya!"

Before Bella had the chance to question him, or even say 'bye', he had turned and rushed away.

"Nice talking to you, too, Emmett," she muttered.

OOOO

Bella stood behind the front door of Edward's apartment and lifted the knocker to let him know of her arrival.

The door opened and Edward greeted her with a smirk.

"Wow, it's only seven. How _ever_ were you able to leave work so early?"

She was, in fact, coming straight from work. And she had, in fact, had to leave some of her work for tomorrow to visit him.

"Stuff it," she told him with a slight smile.

"Manners, manners. Speaking of which, do come in."

"Thank you."

Bella followed him into his apartment that she had visited many times before, for "bitching" purposes. She was probably the only female visitor _ever_ to grace this apartment without spending all of the time in the bedroom, she grimaced. Sour grapes, she admitted internally. No reason to envy his glamorous sex life. She could have one too, if that was all she wanted. Maybe not as glamorous though.

"So what's up with you, Swan? I saw Emmett yesterday and he told me you have a date!"

Bella sighed. This was just what she had wanted, to have Emmett_ and_ Edward talking together and then interrogating her about her love life or lack there of.

"Yea, Friday night. Some Football guy. Likes books."

"Yummy."

"Isn't it. We'll see how it goes."

"You don't sound excited." Edward stated.

"It's not that I'm _un_excited, I'm just not holding my breath. "

"Are you still thinking about The Mutt? You should let that go. He's a stupid ass. Always was, always will be. Anyone will be improvement compared to him!"

"Is that all I can and should expect from a guy? Improvement compared to Jacob?" Bella started getting angry.

"No, of course not. That's not what I meant at all. You deserve a great guy, another intellectual and as hard working- -"

"Another nerdy workaholic like me?"

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with me, Swan? I didn't call you a nerd or a workaholic, although I do think you work too much. All I'm saying is that Blackie is old news now and you need someone new in your life- -"

"Why do all of you think you know what I need and what's best for me! Emmett thinks I need a date! You think I need some nerdy boyfriend. Jake thinks I need a screw, but he doesn't even believe I'd get off on it. _Men!_"

In less than thirty seconds she had ran away from his apartment, slamming the door on her way and leaving him looking dumbstruck.

Her cell phone started ringing. Edward. Bastard!

She turned it off.


	3. Chapter 2: The Football Player

**The Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 2 : The Football Playe****r**

Friday came sooner than Bella ever could have thought or hoped. Edward had tried to call her a couple of times but she hadn't answered. She knew she was being ridiculous but she didn't want to talk to him yet.

It was six thirty in the evening when Bella finally got home from work. The day had been even busier than normal, and she was really beat. She kind of wished she could just strip off her clothes and fall into bed, but that wasn't an option. Not when it had been eleven months since her last date!

Bella petted her eager dog on her way to the bathroom and took a couple of caffeine pills from the cupboard while it ran around her legs, wagging its tail.

"Go away Seth, shoo!" she said, and the dog went away, looking as stricken as a dog possibly could.

Water was hot, just how she liked it, as she let it cascade all over her naked body. Working wonders with the quick placebo affect of the caffeine, it cheered her up immensely. She lathered herself with creamy, chocolate smelling soap and shampooed her hair. Then she thoroughly brushed her teeth. Just in case.

She walked into the bedroom, the dog perking up again from its place beside her bed.

"Oh, Seth, what should I wear? I don't want to seem like I'm trying too hard but I don't want to look like a...an accountant! Or a stuffy journalist."

Seth just tilted his head, staring at her. Bella felt silly, asking fashion advice from a dog. Damn it.

No.

No.

Definitely not.

No.

Maybe.

Okay, this one could work. She pulled out a blueberry coloured woollen dress that had a demure neckline and a long slit at the hem. Sophisticated. Pretty without being slutty, but still something that made her feel comfortable in her own skin. That's the one, she decided.

She dried her hair and let it hung open in lazy waves. She rummaged through her drawers to find her eyeliner, mascara and melon lip-gloss that she rarely used. When she was ready, she glanced at herself in the full length mirror. She sighed.

It was seven fifty now. What was she supposed to do with herself for ten minutes more? As if to answer her question, the phone rang.

Edward.

Time to stop being childish and pick up the phone.

OOOO

"Hi."

"Finally, Swan! Are you_ still_ mad at me?"

"An hour ago I was, not anymore."

"Good. You got all riled up for nothing."

"That's a matter of an opinion, but I admit I might have...overreacted."

"Let's just forget it. I wanted to wish you luck for your hot date!"

"Thanks. He should be here in a few minutes."

"Okay we better hang up then. Have fun, Bella. Call me tomorrow."

"Unless I find myself in some strange bedroom when I wake up. Oh, that's the doorbell. I gotta go, bye!"

She had hung up. Was she serious? Hoping to get it on with Biers? Biers was too old for her, too much of a ladies' man. For awhile he didn't remember it was him, Edward, who had handpicked him for her, and that Riley Biers was only about seven years their senior. Edward shrugged the thoughts away. Bella wasn't Biers' type, she would be safe.

OOOO

Bella felt nervous fluttering as she opened the door.

She was almost impressed. Not that looks meant everything, if _anything_, but it was positively flattering to have Emmett fix her up with someone so...fine. Even though he looked too handsome, too tidy, too _rich_ to be her type, really.

Oh yeah, the same type that came up with Jake, a voice in her head mocked. Bella felt irritated at herself for even thinking about Jake. Forget Jake! Nevermind Jake, she chanted to herself.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan." she said shyly as she offered him her hand to shake. Instead of shaking it, he took a hold of it and briefly and softly kissed it like a gentleman. Bella couldn't remember anyone doing that to her before.

"Enchanted." he purred.

"Uh, Emmett never mentioned your name..."

"My name is Riley Biers, but you can call me anything you like."

Bella flushed. He was a terrible flirt!

"Okay...Riley. Shall we go then or do you want to come inside for a drink?"

"I'd love to but I have a reservation made for us, so we better go."

"Alright. Give me a second to get my coat."

Riley hurried a couple of paces after her and helped her get her coat on.

OOOO

To Bella's surprise the restaurant Riley had chosen for them wasn't as posh and pretentious as she had feared. That proved that neither was her date.

The maitre d led them to their table that was next to a window that gave view to a quiet little street. The dining area was quite small and homely. There were only ten tables, half of them for two and the rest seated four.

Sensing her thoughts, Riley explained that the owner was an old friend of his, and this was where he came to relax. And the food was great.

That much she had to agree on. With no fuss or too many garnishes, her mushroom lasagna was simply exquisite. Riley fed her a forkful of his Fettuccine di Pesto alla Genovese and it didn't come off any short from her lasagna.

After dinner they ordered dessert. Bella couldn't resist the temptation of Chocolate Mousse, while Riley was satisfied with just a black coffee and a petit fours. Suddenly Riley surprised her by asking,

"Tell me, have you never heard of William Biers?"

Bella scrunched her face in thought.

"No, I cannot remember hearing about him. Is he related to you?"

"Yes. Nevermind. That's not important. Tell me about _your_ family." Riley smiled.

Bella couldn't help but like the guy. It was written all over his face that he wasn't just asking to make polite conversation, he really was interested in people; he really wanted to get to know _her_. Wow.

"Well, as I'm sure you've heard from Emmett, I was born in Forks just like him. My dad's the Chief of Police there."

"Really! You never considered a career in law enforcement? "

"Well, my current work does have something to do with crime. I'm a criminal journalist, you see. Working as a cop? No. I never considered that. I can only wonder how Charlie, that's my dad, copes with locking up the town drunk every other day and keeping the wicked teenagers out of trouble."

Riley laughed.

OOOO

Riley Biers couldn't quite figure the situation out.

Miss Bella Swan, as smart and well-read as she obviously was, had _no_ idea who he was, or who was prestigious William Biers. Usually when women claimed they didn't know who he was or who his father was he could always tell that they were lying. But not Isabella Swan. She obviously didn't care. Not in the money-hungry way anyway.

How did Cullen know this girl? How _well_ did he know her? Why would he fix her up as if she wasn't capable of getting her own dates? Riley was sure that she was. Maybe she hesitated because of the dry spell Edward had referred to. Some guy was probably involved in that.

How could Edward call this pleasurable girl "only average looking"? She was definitely beautiful in a less pronounced way that might take time to really notice.

Riley knew himself. This girl had too much...depth, for him. But the problem he was now facing was that she had too much depth for Cullen as well! Especially if Cullen wasn't a gentleman enough to get her a date without making it sound like a root canal.

Cullen had told him not to let her know he knew him. Bella had no idea of his involvement, let alone his less than tactful or truthful phrasing. Riley found himself doubting whether or not they were even friends. He had to ask her.

Bella interrupted his train of thought when she asked if he wanted to come in for a drink now. In light of his thoughts just moments ago, that seemed like a very good idea.

"Thank you. A nightcap would be nice."

He followed her into her apartment, spotting a big greyish dog sitting in front of the sofa looking very…observant. The dog looked like it might have some wolf in it. Interesting. He liked this girl even more.

"Listen, Bella. I need to ask you something."

Bella looked at him, obviously startled by his serious tone and the intense look in his eyes. She even seemed a tiny bit scared.

"Ummmm okay?"

"Do you know a guy called Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, sure. He's a friend of mine. Why?"

Riley thought that Bella sounded a bit hesitant.

"How good a friend is he?"

After a little pause during which the young woman just stared at him, he hurried to add,

"I don't want to sound too forward but there is a good reason I am asking this."

"I'd say we're quite good friends. I've known him since I was eleven or so. We used to be sort of neighbours."

"I see. What would you say if I told you that your friend Emmett didn't set us up. That it was Edward?"

"What? It was Emmett that set me up with you. A brown haired Football player who likes to read. Edward had nothing to do with it, he didn't even know of it until Emmett told him."

"And when was that?" Riley had his suspicions.

"Few days ago, Tuesday I think. Why?"

"Because it was Wednesday morning when Edward Cullen emailed me, asking me to go on a date with a friend of his. The friend knew nothing about me except that I am a brown haired Football player. In fact, I WAS a Football player as Edward well knows. If you ask your Emmett, I'm sure he doesn't know I've already retired. Knee injury that they couldn't fix."

"Why would he do this? Why would either of them do this?" Bella was angry and confused. But Riley hadn't told her everything of importance yet.

"He told me, quote unquote, that you've had a dry spell and that you aren't my type, you're only average looking and that I should take you to dinner and then bring you home."

"He wouldn't say that!...Would he?"

Riley saw her eyes glisten and he was sorry it was him who had to tell her.

"He did."

Riley could see in her eyes the moment she believed him. She just stared at him, frozen.

But Riley had an idea. An idea to help this brave young woman to get her self respect back and a way to find out why Edward had set them up.

"Miss Swan…Bella. I have a suggestion."

Bella didn't reply.

"What do you say if we made passionate love tonight and fell madly in love with each other, against all odds? "

Bella went very pale and then she blushed.

"I-I don't think..."

"Relax! We don't _really_ have to do it. But Edward doesn't need to know that."

OOOO

Edward couldn't concentrate on Tanya's caresses. To tell the truth he didn't like waking up next to someone, were she caressing him or not. He gave his dates a couple of hours of bliss and they gave him his privacy. Tanya was an exception to the rule, and Edward resented it a bit.

But Edward's mind wasn't on Tanya. It was on Bella. He wondered how the date had gone. He had half expected to hear from Riley right after the date, but he had heard nothing. Bella hadn't called either. He turned to look at the time. It was past nine. Surely she was up already. Why hadn't she called!

He made an excuse to get away from Tanya, and went to the kitchen to call Bella undisturbed. He let it ring as long as it could. Nothing. Hmph!

Tanya was putting her clothes on as he returned to the bedroom. Edward made a half hearted attempt to hug her, but she wasn't to be fooled.

"I'm tired of this, Edward. All you want from me is a good lay while you wait for your perfect virginal ideal woman to come into the picture."

Edward was struck speechless as Tanya pulled on her high heeled boots and grabbed her handbag.

"Don't call me for awhile, okay? I want to think. This isn't what I want. And I've come to think this isn't what you want, either!"

With that, she was out of his apartment and out of his life.

Damn.

He couldn't help feeling a bit relieved. Tanya clearly wanted something he couldn't give her.

Edward tried calling Bella three more times. Finally he gave up. Maybe the date hadn't gone well and she was mad at him again.

Making a quick decision Edward pulled on his clothes and went to see Bella. As he knocked at her front door, he could hear faint voices inside.

The door was opened wide and then he saw her. _Really_ saw her.

Bella was wearing only a shirt, a _man's _dress shirt that came down to her mid thigh. She wasn't wearing a bra and the points of her generous breasts were visible through the shirt. Her hair was a bed mess of curls and her brown eyes gleamed in excitement and anxiety. She was nervous and flushed.

"Edward! What a...surprise!"

"Are you feeling well, Bella? You seem a bit off."

"I'm just perfect. Uh, Edward, this isn't a good time- -"

"Where did you run to, my little slave ? Come back to bed so I can kiss and lick that really sexy mole you have right under your...Edward!"

Edward stiffened. A half naked man with Bella. A half naked _Riley Biers_ who wanted to lick Bella's mole, situated God knew where. Half naked Riley Biers who had weaselled himself to Bella's bed and gotten to see her naked. And the half naked Bella Swan didn't seem to mind. She was as red as beetroot, smiling at Riley who smiled back. Edward felt a strong, irrational urge to punch Riley in the face. Hard.

"Good to see you, Edward, but my little kitten and I were right in the middle of...something. So see you later!"

With finesse that could only be achieved with years of practise and actual talent, Riley had ushered Edward back to the corridor as the door was shut on his face.

He could hear Bella giggle. Soon the giggle turned into a scream and laughter as Edward pictured Biers attacking his prey. In his mind eye he could see how just a few minutes ago and probably again in just a couple of minutes Bella bucked and writhed under Riley's pistoning thrusts, how she clawed his back with her neat, short fingernails and moaned his name.

What kind of a twisted nightmare was this? How could pure Bella Swan fall under the spell of that...that gigolo!

Too long time between boyfriends. That was it, he decided. It had been forever since The Mutt, and Edward could guess just how useful _he_ had been in bed. He had called her frigid though. As cheap a shot as it had been, Edward had always sort of assumed there was something to it. But now? With Riley Biers? Why not...why not...?

What was he thinking?

Biers was just using her. This was probably just his way to get back at Edward for some old argument and years' rivalry. He had to do something, to convince Bella that Biers wasn't right for her. He'd rather have her be with Black, and that was saying something! Black was no competition.

OOOO

"That was horrible! I don't think he bought it. Oh God oh God oh God..." Bella mumbled with her head in her hands.

"Oh, he bought it! He wanted to do me physical harm."

"What was that bit about the mole..?"

"Stroke of inspiration. Magic, sorta speak, is in the details. Plus it did him good to imagine someone else knowing you that intimately."

"I guess we got lucky that he came by. I still don't know if we should really do this- -"

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I was sure he would when you didn't answer the phone. And this, this is just a bit of just desserts, nothing more."

"What do we do now?"

"Now, my dear, now we make him crazy."

OOOOOOOOO

AN/I've tried to catch all the Harry Potter names while editing this…


	4. Chapter 3: The Gameplan

**The Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 3: The Gameplan**

1) Kissing in front of Edward  
>2) Groping in front of Edward<br>3) Sex talk in front of Edward  
>4) Telling Edward, repeatedly, that it was <em>true love<em>  
>5) Telling Edward, repeatedly, that it was the Best Sex <em>Ever<em>

Bella browsed through the list Riley had left for her for the umpteenth time.

She had tried to explain to Riley that she didn't feel comfortable kissing him, not to mention in front of Edward and just to get back at him. Riley had been understanding, but adamant.

Kissing. Lots of it. Groping too. Just a hand on the other's ass, or creeping close to the front, nibbling on the other's neck... Riley had also explained to her how to stage a kiss and make it look deeper than it was.

Like Riley had said, Edward was probably too surprised to notice the little details anyway.

They shouldn't be doing this. No matter what Edward had done, this wasn't the way. She was an honest person, and didn't like to lie. She wasn't very comfortable showing off her sexuality either, in front of her...friends.

But then she remembered what he had said, or rather written, and she was furious. Only average! She knew she wasn't a beauty and she had never claimed so. For someone who called himself her friend to say something like that...it was _cruel_ and uncalled for! She hadn't asked Emmett _or_ Edward to fix her up. It had been _their_ idea, damn it!

Riley had gone home, but tomorrow they would continue according to the plan. If Edward was to come by again, she was to tell him that Riley had just left but would be back soon. And then tell Edward that it had been the _best sex ever_.

It had been hard enough to make an impression that she had already slept with Riley. She had been so nervous her stomach had hurt. Luckily Riley had taken care of everything.

What a mess!

OOOO

"...And she was half naked!"

The man behind the bar said nothing, just poured him another drink.

"Thank you. I mean, she was straight out of bed, screwing that guy that I, _I,_ fixed her up with! Me!" Edward ranted.

"So what exactly is wrong here?" The bartender finally chipped in.

"Wrong? _Everything's_ wrong. She isn't supposed to..supposed to be sexual! And have sex. She's my friend! Her ex-boyfriend even called her frigid, that wanker."

"Doesn't sound like she is."

"Who asked you!"

The bartender shrugged. Right. It's too late for you now, bro.

Edward finished his drink and decided that it was the time to go make another social call. Was Riley still there, at her place? Keeping her bound to the bed?

_My little slave!_ What was wrong with that man? He had trusted him with his friend. He wasn't supposed to go and screw her the minute he turned his back!

OOOO

Edward was behind her door again, knocking. She knew it was him. Oh God! She braced herself for what she was about to do.

She opened the door.

"Edward!"

"Swan."

Edward seemed a bit strange, as if he had been drinking. He stared at her intensively, as if to get some reassurance of what was going on.

"Come in. Riley had to drop by at his place but he'll be back in a few minutes. Oh, Edward, I'm so happy!"

Bella was getting in touch with her inner actress.

"To think that if Emmett never would have set us up I never would have met him! He's wonderful!"

Edward snorted, as if to ask what was so wonderful. A question Bella had to answer of course.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Edward nodded.

"I think I'm in love with him!"

Bella couldn't keep still. She knew if she sat down she would loose her "inner actress" and her "woman scorned". So she walked all over the living room, making excited gestures with her hands.

"In love? You just met him!" Edward sounded indignant.

"We had. The. Best. Sex. _Ever_. After ten I lost count. He's quite imaginative you know. Did you know there is this erogenous zone right next to-"

Edward looked as if he might choke any second.

"Edward, dear, are you okay?"

OOOO

This was too much. Just way, _way_ too much.

What was happening? Bella saying things like this! If it hadn't been for Black he would've thought she was a virgin. Who was he kidding, sleeping with Black was next to being a virgin.

Ever since The Mutt and Bella had broken up, it had been clear to him that Bella would wait for the right guy. She wasn't the type to sow her wild oats, if she even had any. He had known that she would always be there for him, listening to him complaining about his several girlfriends or about whatever was bugging him. She would say a sentence or two about Black, nothing too revealing nor nothing too mean because she wasn't that type of person, but it always seemed to cheer her up a bit to get some of it said instead of keeping it to herself.

So what was this?

"Edward, dear, are you okay?"

Edward sighed.

"I'm fine. I gotta go."

"You gotta go? I thought you'd wait for Riley! I didn't know you knew him, until he told me. Why didn't you say anything before the date?"

"Uh I don't know. Actually, I'm not feeling well after all. Talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Take care! Maybe lie down or something."

Edward was already out the door. He thought he might really throw up any second.

OOOO

It was Sunday morning when Emmett called Bella.

"Ciao Bella!"

"Oh, Emmett, hi! What's up?"

"Just wanted to ask you how your date went?"

"Ummm, very good. Listen, Emmett, now that you called, I wanted to ask you if Riley still plays Football professionally?"

"Riley?"

"Riley Biers, my date!"

"Yes! Of course. Yea, he's a good one, too! The team couldn't do without him."

"Oh, Emmett." Bella sighed.

Without knowing why or how, Emmett knew he had just blown it. Crap!

"You didn't even know his _name_, Emmett!"

To his horror he felt himself blush deeply.

"Emmett how could you! You asked Edward for help. _Edward!"_

"Uh, Bella...I just wanted you to be happy. To find someone who could be to you what Rose is to me. I didn't mean this to happen. I take it your date didn't go well? Listen I'm..."

"Actually my date went well. No thanks to you two!"

"Oh." Emmett seemed unsure, but pleased at the same time. "You two hit it off?"

Bella hated lying to Emmett, even though it was Emmett who had started the whole mess by lying to her.

"Yes. He staid here for the night. And some of the day, too."

"Bella!" Emmett gasped, grinning.

"Emmett!" Bella shot back, and gave into a smile.

"Bella, is this _it_?"

Bella felt even worse, but she had to keep lying.

"It could be. He's great. You'd like him. Then again you're supposed to know him already."

Emmett felt ashamed.

"Will you forgive me, Bella? I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I went about it wrong."

"Yes. You're one of my best friends. Just don't do anything like this again."

"I won't. And now I don't have to, will I!"

Bella just smiled.

OOOO

When Edward woke up he didn't remember right away what was wrong in the world. Then it hit him. Bella. Bella Swan and Riley Biers.

Stupid stupid stupid!

He had to talk to Riley, to get to the bottom of this. He wouldn't let him mess Bella up. Sure, she'd be hurt but she'd get over it, like she got over Black. And he would help her, give her a shoulder to lean on.

Edward went to his laptop and opened his email account.

"Biers,  
>I want to talk to you. Come to my place at your first convenience.<p>

Edward"

Now all he could do was wait.

oooo

It was already two when Riley appeared behind his front door. Edward opened the door and pulled him in.

"Biers."

"Cullen."

They walked to the living room and sat down opposite of each other and Edward broke the silence.

"You took a liking to Bella, then."

"She's amazing. And in bed? Damn!"

"Leave her alone. She's not used to men of your standing to play with her emotions."

Riley looked at him, surprised.

"Play with her emotions? Edward, no! I think she's the one!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean _The One_! Earth moved. Angles cried. She tastes like vanilla and honey. She's so tight you'd think she's a - -"

"No, I don't want to hear the sordid details! You're serious about her?"

"Serious? It's true love! And lust! I can't get enough of her- -"

"Yeah I got the idea."

"- - just give me a couple of weeks and she'll be Mrs Biers. I have to thank you, Edward, without you I never would've met her, since she's not my... usual type. I'm glad you don't fancy her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you fancied her yourself you never would've fixed her up with me!"

"Right."

"You'll be my best man for the wedding! Oh damn, it's two fifteen already? I'm late! Can't keep a lady waiting!"

OOOO

"I just talked to Edward."

"You didn't!" Bella gasped.

"Yes. I told him you're The One and that after awhile I expect you to become Mrs Biers."

"What?"

"Mrs Riley Biers. Now don't get upset. This is good. It means we're getting to him."

"If you say so..."

In fact, Riley had started to wonder if one Edward Cullen had a reason of his own to hope he wasn't serious with this lovely young woman. If he was right, he'd be happy to get some reaction out of Cullen. Maybe there was a happy ending in the works, after all.

"I do. So, how about dinner at my friend's place, Miss Swan?

"I'd love to, Riley."

OOOO

During their dinner they discussed how to proceed next week. Bella explained that her work was too important to her for her to take too much time away from it. Riley understood this well, he had a life of his own outside this strange arrangement. They agreed to go to lunch on Tuesday and then take it from there.

Riley walked her to her apartment building, where they parted with a hug and a peck on the cheek. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched by someone who didn't like what he saw. He didn't like it at all.


	5. Chapter 4: This game we play

**The Dating Game**

**Chapter 4: This game we play**

It felt good to get back to normal after the trials and tribulations of the weekend. Bella threw herself into her work with vigour. The harder she worked, the less she thought about the mess she had created for herself with Riley. She had a terrible sense of pending doom.

She wasn't wrong, although doom might've been slight exaggeration. As it was coming closer to eleven thirty, her would-be lunch hour, someone coughed next to her desk, waiting for attention.

"Just a minute," she said, never raising her gaze from the article she was working on.

The visitor didn't speak, so she deduced it wasn't her co-worker Lily after all. She finally looked up. As she did, she could feel her whole body tighten up and her posture straighten. Great. Just bloody wonderful.

OOOO

Edward had to fix this mess, and do it soon. Riley was talking about marriage! He was going to marry Swan! If she said yes. What was he thinking? Of course she would, Riley was filthy rich, had a good standing in the community, he was handsome and obviously -Edward cringed- okay enough in bed. A cunning plan started to form in his head.

What if Bella's past lover, Black, would come back into the picture? All new and improved? What ever she had seen in him, they had known each other for more than a decade. Surely that old flame would be strong enough to challenge the new one created just a few short days ago?

But how to set that up? Black knew he resented him just as much as Black resented him back. And Black had been horrible to Bella, this surely had to be handled with care. All Black would have to do was rescue Bella from Biers and then..and then...then Edward would rescue her from Black. A perfect plan.

It went to show Edward's frame of mind that he honestly saw nothing too suspicious or more to the point, wrong, in his plan. He was doing all this, and going through all this trouble,_ just_ to save Bella from herself and the men in her life. Like any true friend.

OOOO

"Hey Bella! I was in the building on some business and thought I'd come and see if you were free for lunch."

"That was very nice of you, but I'm behind on work and I really can't- - "

"Come on, Bella. You're never behind on work, just not as ahead as you'd like." Jake berated her.

"No, I really should- - "

"You're coming with me and that's final!" Jake decided smiling brightly and a bit smugly, and pulled her up from her chair.

"Jacob Black, you unhand me right now! And do not speak to me like I can't make my own choices! Get out of my cubicle until you learn to behave like a normal person. I suspect I won't be seeing you soon. Goodbye!"

Jake looked disappointed and hurt.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Fine."

"You aren't leaving."

"I'm getting to it. Just one more thing."

Jake backed her into a corner and covered her lips with his.

He tasted familiar. His lips were soft and too wet and his technique was sloppy. How come she never noticed that before? All she knew was that Riley's stage kisses were better, and they were faked.

Jake was being adamant, though, as he added pressure and swirled his tongue into her mouth.

OOOO

That was how Edward found them. Black had his tongue up in Bella's throat, and Bella just stood there. How could she do this! She was seeing another man yet here she was playing tonsil-hockey with her ex-boyfriend.

He felt pure rage, towards him and towards her. He coughed.

They didn't even notice him. The Mutt was too involved in the kiss and Bella had finally come to her senses and tried to wriggle out. When Jake didn't let her go, she slapped him with all of her might.

"Oww!"

"Keep your hands and lips off me. And your tongue, _urgh_!" Bella yelled. Then she noticed Edward, and went pale.

"Edward!"

"Cullen!" Jake went red instead of white.

"Bella. Blackie. I came here to ask you out for coffee but perhaps you're otherwise...engaged. I'll show myself out. And Black...nice work."

OOOO

This wouldn't do. Black seemed to kiss like a sloppy schoolboy. And he was the one calling Bella frigid. Well no wonder! What could he expect, diving in like that. And whatever his wooing words had been, they obviously hadn't worked very well. Edward had seen no passion in Bella's eyes, just disgust and anger.

He had to help Black out in order to save Bella from Riley the playboy. Blackie would be too dumb to wonder what was his stake in this. All he needed to tell Black was that Riley was bad news. Even he wasn't stupid enough to pass on a good thing twice.

OOOO

Edward was waiting outside in front of the tall building when Jake came out, looking crestfallen.

"Hey Black. Didn't get the girl?"

"Fuck off!" Jake was already walking away.

"Is that how to talk to your only hope? You want to get Swan back, don't you?"

"What's it to you, and why would you help me?"

"Bella is a dear, dear friend and her current beau isn't working out for her. They're talking about marriage. The clock is ticking, Black."

"They're going to get married? Bella and that gigolo?"

Edward almost could have smiled at Blackie and him for once seeing something eye to eye.

"Looks like it. But you, you need help stealing her away."

"I don't need your help and I don't want it!"

"Looked into the mirror lately? Don't get me wrong, your usual appearance leaves something to be desired, but what especially adds something to your leathery face is that angry red print of Bella's hand on your cheek."

Edward could just see and hear Black thinking.

"I'm listening. Just barely, mind you."

"With you, that's close enough."

OOOO

The situation was getting out of hand. What the hell was Jake thinking, or wasn't he thinking at all? And what's with his timing? Did Emmett put him up to it? Bella considered this option for awhile. No. As far as Emmett knew she was happily dating Riley. He wouldn't want to screw that up for her. Not after what Jake had done the last time.

Now she had to kiss and grope Riley to prove to Emmett and Edward that they were in love and couldn't keep their hands off each other, and at the same time keep Jake at bay...and for how long? Bella wanted out! Maybe she should just confess. It wasn't worth this.

So, Emmett had lied to her and Edward had pitied her and called her only average. Maybe the reason she had reacted so strongly was that she had known Edward was right. Maybe she had hoped and believed he thought better of her. She should've remembered that Edward was nothing if not brutally honest.

Why should she care what Edward fucking Cullen thought about her appearance anyway? She hadn't very much cared for Jake's opinion, even when they were dating. Jake had wanted her to be more like...Leah! She had never even considered it.

She cared, alright. And it had stung. She had always cared what that wickedly handsome redheaded arrogant asshole thought, how could she not as he had always been loud and in her face about it, when he was fifteen as well as now. She had been skinny, pale and gawky. Now she was not skinny enough and still pale. She wanted Edward to like how she looked, to think she was pretty...even beautiful.

Damn! Where did that thought come from? Did she really? And why?

Oh no!

I think I might be in love with him. I'm in love with that handsome bastard.

How?

When?

How?

What am I going to do? Where am I going to hide? If he finds out I'll never hear the end of it. How could I be so stupid!"

_Stupid stupid stupid._

She had to talk to Riley! Now! She decided to call him right away.

oooo

"First thing is your clothes. This has _got_ to go." Edward said poking Jake's tattered, used-to-be-white T-shirt. "You're a half famous mechanic now, you finally have more than a cent and a lose button to rub against each other. I suggest black."

"Bella isn't superficial, she doesn't care what clothes I wear!"

Edward merely raised an eyebrow and went on.

"Buy something refined and expensive. You can afford it."

"Fine. Is that all?"

"Why Blackie,, I was just getting started. Your hair. The least you could do for her -and really, for all of us- is to make it look neat. And clean."

Jake was getting pissed off. Good.

"Now that we have covered your clothes and hair, it's time we talk about dialogue. You probably noticed I said 'dialogue', not 'monologue'. Listen to what she says. Nod at proper intervals. Don't spend all of the little time you have on talking about yourself."

Jake gritted his teeth, but staid quiet with great effort. Black had obviously learned self control in the past years. Good for him, Edward though.

"Say nice things. Give her compliments. Nothing too extravagant and nothing that requires lying. Compliment her eyes, her new dress. Tell her you like her figure- - "

Jake snorted. He didn't like her figure? Edward thought her figure was rather adorable, if not his actual type.

"You can give her _some_ compliments, can't you? You dated her on and off for years!" Edward exclaimed impatiently.

"I'll think of something."

"You're just going to _wing it_? Good luck."

"What?"

"You're going to win over the girl who loves words by improvising? Give me an example. She's right here, what do you say? Now."

"I really like your lipgloss, Bella. Is that a new flavour?"

Edward stared at Black. He had_ got_ to be kidding!

"Just shut up. We better start at the beginning. The _very_ beginning. You see a beautiful woman, you want to ask her out, what do you say?"

"But this is Bella we're talking about." Jake whined.

"So? She's a pretty woman isn't she?"

"She knows when I lie."

"I just told you not to lie at all. Beautiful woman, you want to have a shot, how do you go about it?"

Jake thought for a moment.

"Hello gorgeous. I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fell from heaven. Your place or mine. _Ours?"_

Edward buried his head in his hands. This wasn't working. Black was THICK. How he had ever gotten himself laid, with anybody, let alone with the smartest woman he knew was an absolute mystery to him. And he had to pair her up with this...trained monkey?

"We'll get back to dialogue later. Let's just see how your appearance improves. And then there's the most important thing; kissing instructions."

"Piss off! I've done plenty of kissing- -"

"And yet you accused her of being frigid? Believe me Black, what I saw wasn't pretty. How can you expect Bella to...Bella to get... aroused, if you just dive right in, tongue first?"

"She never complained."

"No? She dumped you, didn't she? And she's going out with another older, more _experienced_ man."

Jake kept his mouth shut tight.

"Place your lips _gently_ on hers. Just a light, tender touch. When she seems willing to continue the kiss, you can add a bit of pressure. Do_ not_ go all in like to a no man's land. Maybe trace her lip with the tip of your tongue or take her bottom lip between yours and suck."

Jake looked at Edward, incredulous.

"When she parts her mouth, slide your tongue in. Slide, not stick. Got it?"

Jake glared.

"Caress her tongue with yours, and let her into your mouth if she's willing."

Jake had had enough of this grooming session.

"Look, if you're such an expert, why don't _you_ kiss her?"

OOOO

"What's wrong, Bella, what happened?"

"Everything. Nothing."

Bella explained how her "friend" Jake had come over while she was at work, how he had tried to suffocate her with his amorous intensions and how she had had to slap him to just get him away, and then, _then _Edward had showed up to top the cake. Riley burst out laughing, and Bella felt a bit offended.

"And Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen thought you need help getting a date? That's absurd!"

"Jake doesn't count. I don't want _him_!"

Riley had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Who _do_ you want, Bella?"

Bella groaned.

"You know, don't you?"

"One guess would come to my mind, yes."

"Oh God is it that obvious? How long have you known? I've only known it less than an hour. I'm going to die. Or if I won't, I'm going to kill myself and make sure that I die."

"That might be bit hasty in my opinion. It's not over until it's over."

"What isn't, my life? I have to join the foreign legion."

"Bella, calm down. Just breathe. I'm sure I'm the only one who has guessed or even come to think of that possibility."

"I can never tell him. Promise me you won't tell him either. You have to help me hide this from him! Maybe we could pretend to go away for awhile. You don't really have to come with me, just as long as they don't know it- - "

"For a sensible, smart woman you're having a complete meltdown. Shush! This is what we will do. We will go according to the original plan. We will go to lunch tomorrow, act as if nothing new has happened. Nothing has, right? _Right?"_

"Right."

"We'll take it one minute at a time. So...should I get a bodyguard for my fiancée in case some other ex boyfriend shows up at work, kissing up a storm?"

Bella stuck her tongue out to him, but felt a bit better. A bit.


	6. Chapter 5: From zero to hero?

**The**** Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 5: From Zero to Hero?**

"You look...better."

That was all Edward could muster. For being a rather spineless dog, Black cleaned up well. He was standing before him, looking at himself carefully in the mirror. He was dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a black shirt and black shiny boots. His look was complete with combed and trimmed hair. And, as Edward could smell, he had just put on cologne. Black was making an effort!

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, mother." Black grimaced.

Edward had a quick image of a vague, brunette woman herding her many children. To his surprise, the thought was more intriguing than off-putting.

"Do _not_ act like an arrogant bastard or she'll slap you again and this all will be for nothing. Don't kiss her unless she looks like she wants you to...even if you really wanted to. I could understand that."

"Whatever. I've known Bella for twelve years, I think I can manage."

"Whatever." Edward echoed.

A tiny, yet a very loud-sounding voice tried to ask him what the hell did he think he was doing. He silenced the voice mercilessly.

OOOO

"Hi, Bella."

"Jacob." Bella replied, trying to sound as discouraging as possible. Jake looked different. Neat. Very handsome. How...suspicious.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I was acting very immaturely."

"You shouldn't have kissed me like that." Bella was sure Jake had no idea in how many different ways she meant this, but she went for the most obvious one. "I'm seeing someone."

"I know. I kind of saw you two together the other night."

"What is this then, some sort of _territorial_ thing? It has been months and months- -"

"It isn't territorial." he replied quietly. "Look, could we talk about this over coffee?"

Bella tensed. Not now. Please not now, when she had just gotten over losing one of her best friends because of a silly adolescent crush and after realizing she had feelings for one of her other friends.

"I really can't, I have to finish my article on that double homicide and Riley's taking me to lunch."

"Maybe tomorrow us two could have lunch?"

"Maybe."

"I'll come and ask you then."

"Okay. Bye, Jake."

OOOO

"I'm losing my mind and I'm not kidding!"

"Come on, Bella! You'll adjust."

"I just can't take this. I can't. Jake looked different. He acted so nice, like he actually cared."

"I'm sure he does care."

Bella sighed.

"I care for Jake so much, but he's not the one. If he wants to open up things again, it will just make everything so much worse."

"I see."

"And Edward, _he_ doesn't care! He just thinks of me as an asexual friend, or a sister."

"Maybe." Riley replied enigmatically.

"What am I supposed to do, Riley?"

"Let Jacob take you to lunch tomorrow."

"Then what?"

"Who knows? One minute and one day at a time, remember?"

"Right."

"Don't worry, Bella, everything will turn out fine. I promise. I'll make sure of it."

OOOO

Jake came to ask her for lunch again the next day and like Riley had suggested, she agreed to go with him. To her surprise, Jake took her to the Three Cats. He ordered himself a pizza and a coke and Bella ordered the same.

"Are you still mad?"

Bella knew right away what he was referring to. The Incident.

"A bit, I guess. It was hard to take from someone like you. Someone I trusted."

"I want you to know that I really am sorry. I never should've said anything like that, especially out in the open, in front of a crowd."

"No, you shouldn't have. Especially as it's not true!"

Jake sighed. She wasn't going to forgive him easily.

"I'm sorry. I handled it badly. Maybe...maybe I just didn't realize that we were only friends. I tried to make you feel something for me that wasn't there. And, having to have Cullen point out to me that you're an attractive woman...geez, Bella! That's something I ought to have figured out by now!"

Bella went dangerously pale.

"Edward?"

"Yes, I never considered you pretty. I mean you _are_, but I just never saw it in you. But he did."

"What are you talking about? When did this happen? What _did_ happen?"

"Cullen gave me an advice, that's all. I only now realized I wasn't being fair to you. Look, we are friends, at least we once were. I hope we can be again. Just friends."

"Oh, Jake…of course we can. We are! You _idiot_!"

Jake blushed, but seemed happy with being called an idiot. Bella felt relieved. Jake wasn't interested in her. He never really had been. Part of her wanted to deck him for being so stupid and making them go through all this for nothing. It wasn't all Jake's fault though. Neither of them had admitted it to themselves what it was that was missing. For the first time in months she was able to relax around him, and she was able to let go of the resentment she had felt towards him. He was Jake again. Jake Black, one of her best fiends.

OOOO

It was late afternoon and Emmett was sitting on his comfortable leather sofa with a can of beer and his beautiful wife, when suddenly there was a demanding knock on the door. Emmett went to open it and Jake burst in.

"Oh, Emmett, I've made a mess of things now! Hi Rosie." he sighed, falling on the floor.

Rosalie scowled at him calling her Rosie.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Emmett asked.

"I never should've listened to Cullen. I must've been crazy!"

"Cullen? What does Edward have to do with this?"

"Everything. I was supposed to kiss Bella."

"What?" yelped Emmett.

"She's seeing someone else now!" Rosalie said.

"I know, I know - -"

"You _know_?"

Emmett could feel the cold, cutting edge of Rosalie's voice. Uh oh.

"Cullen said they're getting married - -"

"_Married_?"

"- - and that he's not the right guy for our Bella."

"_Our_ Bella?"

"He's not? It was Edward who set her up with Riley in the first place!" Emmett exclaimed.

The very second the words left his mouth, Emmett realized his mistake. Crap!

"What?" Jake was confused.

"_Emmett_."

There it was, that scary voice again, this time directed at him.

"_Emmett?_ What is the meaning of this?" Rosalie demanded.

"Nothing, dear." Emmett tried. "Just a slight misunderstanding."

"What kind of a misunderstanding?" Jake chimed in.

Great. Now those two were ganging up on him, never ever having agreed on anything else before this very moment.

"I, uh, wanted to set Bella up for a date. The only way to get her to agree with it was to have a guy in mind already. Except that there was no guy yet and I panicked. So, I needed Edward's help."

"So this playboy he wanted me to get rid of was actually his own bright idea in the first place?"

"Yes. I don't know why he's not happier about it working out."

Men! All idiots, Rosalie thought. Her husband and Jake were as slow as Edward was obvious.

"How could you lie to her, Emmett? She trusts you to be truthful!"

"I know, Rose, I messed up. I just wanted her to find someone like I found you. Besides she already knows."

"She knows?"

"Yes, she has since their first date. What does it matter now? They're together, aren't they!"

"Are they?" Rosalie pressed.

"Of course they are!" Jake answered instead of Emmett. "I can't see what's Edward's problem, though. He _really _wanted to get rid of that guy. He was even hell bent on giving me kissing instructions." he continued.

Jake was suddenly aware of two sets of eyes on himself.

"Theoretical instructions, mind you!" he added indignantly. Rosalie snorted haughtily and Emmett burst into hysterical laughter.

"But why would he go through such lengths to get rid of the guy he hand picked out for her? I just don't understand!" Emmett stated once he could speak again.

"Why indeed. I guess he has someone else in mind for her after all. Someone better."

"Who?" Both men asked in unison.

"Don't you two have _any_ idea?"

Rosalie felt extremely irritated by the blank looks on both of their faces.

"If you're too dumb to work it out, _I'm_ not telling you!"

"Fine. But what do we do with this new information?"

"Nothing. Besides, Bella already knows. We'll just sit tight and watch the show."

"Show?"

"Oh, there will be a show alright, trust me on that much boys. And we've got the ringside seats. Actually, Jake, you should delay telling Edward that you and Bella made up and decided to be just friends..."

OOOO

Edward was pacing through his apartment. Blackie had just called him, telling him his lunch with Bella had gone well. This was what he wanted. This had to happen to get Bella away from the clutches of Riley Biers and the "best sex ever". But why did the idea of Black's paws on Bella make him feel sick? Black kissing her, with his newly established technique? Bella would sense something wasn't right. You can teach a dog to perform a new trick but it's still just a trick. Surely Jake couldn't master the art of kissing just by his instructions, as good as they were? Biers seemed to still have the upper hand here.

Someone should show her how it was done right. How sensual, how erotic, how _perfect_ one single kiss could be. Someone should just grab her and shut her pretty mouth with his lips and kiss her until they'd have to come for air. Someone should.

Really.

OOOO

Bella had to admit that just for once she was excited about the yearly charity ball Edward's very well off parents were holding. Usually she didn't have a date and she tried to avoid going at all. That often failed (due to Esme pressing her to come and "have fun") and she ended up in the corner all night, talking about her work or some such with someone else who was sad enough to be dateless.

This year however, Miss Bella Swan was going with, ahem, Mr Riley Biers. She could just see the look on the other women's faces when they would see who she was with. Plain old average Isabella Swan. Squee!

The theme this year was a masquerade. Riley had told her days ago not to plan an outfit, as he would be taking care of everything. Normally this should've annoyed Bella, but Riley was too sweet and considerate to get mad at. Besides, letting someone else take charge was kind of relaxing; she hated clothes shopping. How exciting!

She found herself wondering who Edward would bring this year. And what did it even matter who he brought? She was another man's date, and Edward probably got his date set as well with some tall, leggy blonde that would stare at him longingly with her huge blue eyes until he would finally lean down and- -

I hate you I hate you _I hate you Edward Cullen_!

Why was he always kissing everybody else?

OOOO

Riley Biers was very self satisfied. He had a plan that would finally open Cullen's eyes. It was cunning, it was sadistic; it was so simple. It was so devious that Edward would have enjoyed it immensely if it was done to someone else.

A make over. Like in those reality shows his mother liked so much (the ones she tried to watch in secrecy, but of course everybody knew). He would turn Bella into a total knock-out. Soulless. Perfect. Boring. All of the things Edward wanted in the women he "went out" with. He'd have to come to his senses then. He had to.

Riley had gotten _the_ perfect outfit for her and he had a hair and make up appointments booked for her. He had it all figured out.

He knew Bella might get a bit suspicious, but he believed he could talk her into it, saying it was a masquerade ball. Every woman wanted to be a princess for a day or for one single night. She'd take it as a masquerade. And that it was, just in a different way than she realized.

OOOO

"Riley, isn't this a bit too much, don't you think..?"

"No, it's just enough. The exact right amount. I'm sure it will look perfect on you."

"But I really don't know if I should..."

"Bella, dear. Relax. It's a masquerade. You're _supposed_ to look different. And don't you want to show those fools that you can be a lady?"

"This isn't exactly what I would call ladylike."

"Don't you trust my taste? I'm hurt!" Riley held a hand above his heart, looking wounded.

Bella just glared at him, but gave up. This was the dress then. She was already in awe by whatever the hairdresser had done to her hair. Her hair was now sleek and put up in a complex bun. Sleek! She was so used to it looking like a wavy mess!

This was her night. She felt like Cinderella. A few hours, and her hair would go back to wavy and her carriage would turn into a pumpkin. She didn't care. She would enjoy it while it lasted.

"I'm ready now, Riley."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

AN/ So, what do you think Bella will be going as? Give me your ideas, I'm interested in finding out.


	7. Chapter 6: You've ruined her!

**The Dating Game**

**Chapter 6: You've ruined her!**

Edward hated these sorts of situations. His parents' annual charity ball was a real "whose who" of the city. All women, no matter their age or wealth were dressed in their best dresses (often also the tackiest and the skimpiest, a statement some older women really might have reconsidered) and the best jewellery. None of them dared to eat for days before the ball so that they would be able to fit into their dresses and not risk getting a pimple the very last minute, _or_ because, _God forbid_, "I'm too fat!" Edward knew the type well. He dated it a lot.

Bella was an exception to the rule, but then again he didn't date _her_. He just hung out with her a lot, like friends did. She was a sensible, no frills kind of woman. Maybe that tended to leave her without a date for these things, but for Edward she was a breath of fresh air. Last year he had himself entertained for well over thirty minutes with Bella and some young man from his father's hospital when his actual companion for the evening had spilled something on herself that she wasn't able to wipe out (she was bad at domestic things but much better at fellatio). The chap's theories on germs were rather interesting, if a bit out there. Maybe he would've been more suited to work in a lab rather than patient care.

This year would be a bit different though, Bella had a date. No breath of fresh air for Edward tonight!

OOOO

Bella had decided to enjoy every minute, but that was harder to do in a ballroom full of fancily dressed people than in her own bedroom while getting ready.

She was really self-conscious about her so called dress, even though Riley kept saying it was breath-taking. Many passing men had turned back to ogle at her fully, leaving their own dates gritting their teeth. That was sort of a compliment, wasn't it? They never did a double take for her, usually. And she did trust Riley's taste; she just couldn't help but fear if maybe the dress was a bit too... ill-advised for a charity ball being held for a hospital. She didn't want to look cheap, or like a little girl playing dress up.

"Who is that woman? No, that one. Who is she?"

"Mmmm. She doesn't look familiar. But I sure wouldn't mind getting to know her better and -"

Bella blushed at the two men's words, but thankfully no one was able to see it because of the make up. Riley squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Relax, sweetie." he whispered.

OOOO

"Edward! Where's your date?"

A well muscled Sonny and Cher, or rather Rosalie McCarty, with her well muscled husband, Emmett alongside her. Straight to the point as always.

"She's here. She ran into her sister and they're still talking and talking- - " Edward pointed at a pair of dark haired women that were gossiping with each other in the near corner.

"Your taste hasn't improved much!" Rosalie retorted, sounding oddly biting. Emmett seemed to sense an edge to her tone, and he hurried to interrupt his wife.

"You seen Bells yet? I've been looking for her all evening but haven't been able to spot her!"

"No, I haven't seen her either. Too busy mingling, you know."

Edward too, had tried very hard to spot Bella, but he still hadn't succeeded. He knew she must be there, but he couldn't see her familiar form anywhere.

"I hear her look is a bit..._different_ tonight. Maybe we just haven't looked hard enough." Rosalie suggested.

Edward muttered something and Emmett yanked Rosalie away to the dance floor. The band was playing a waltz. Emmett had gotten considerably better at dancing since his own wedding. That had been a sight!

Kind of like that woman over there. Quite his usual type, actually, except for being a trifle short maybe and a more than a bit curvier. If it didn't work out with Michelle, he might ask this one to go home with him instead.

The woman was dressed in a short, black nurse's uniform with a white apron and a big red cross printed under her breasts. She also had on one of those white stiffly starched bonnets that had always been sexy as fuck in his opinion. There was a red cross on the bonnet also. With the dress she had black stockings or pantyhose, he couldn't really tell which. The outfit was sexy, especially as it combined black, white and red, but it was very tasteful and not too slutty at all. Even Esme wouldn't frown at that outfit, although she'd most probably miss point of it, too.

A woman dressed like this was a challenge to any and every breathing man. Her dark brown, highlighted hair was up, twisted in a neat bun, not a single hair out of place.

So unlike Bella.

Bella. Why was Swan coming into his mind now! And where exactly was she still, anyway?

The woman in the nurse's costume turned around fully, giving Edward -and a whole lot of other staring wizards- a fair glance of her generous cleavage. The gown was a bit lower on the front than he had first realized!

Her face was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes were full of playfulness and flirt and her wonderfully pouty lips were innocently pink, making a very kinky, probably well planned contradiction to her tasteful yet screaming outfit. She didn't wear much makeup, just something that made her eyes look all smoky. She didn't need much.

Edward was a bit disgusted with himself. That woman showed herself off to everyone, just like most women here. What was so special being only one of many men enjoying her charms when she showed them so freely? Bella's style of not making a fuss had surprisingly lot of merit. It was a dirty rotten shame that she never found a date for these balls. Men really were too stupid to see what was right in front of them! When all of this nonsense was finally over he would help her find someone nice. He really would. Someone she could have brown haired, talented kids with, and who would be really...nice to her. As nice and sensible as Bella herself was. Someone a whole lot different than Riley Biers with his "best sex ever".

Riley Biers who had his hand on the ass of the woman dressed as a nurse! Where had he left Bella? Did he stand her up? This would not be tolerated! Edward strode along to Riley as fast as he could from all of the other guests blocking his way.

"Riley! What the hell is this and who is that woman? Where have you left Bella?" he yelled without being able to keep his voice down.

Riley looked at him as if he had grown horns on his head.

"Cullen, what on earth do you mean?"

Riley traded a glance with The Other Woman, who seemed quite surprised and puzzled herself. And also, quite...familiar.

Oh. My. Sweet. Lord.

_Shit._

_Fuck!_

This close up she looked stunning. A man could go blind looking at her, and that was just looking at her face. That still left the valley between her breasts, the curve of her neck, her shapely legs... And _every single man _in this ballroom was staring at her, hungrily. Wanting nothing more than to take her home instead of their girlfriends or wives and just fuck her into oblivion and beyond. Just like he had a lifetime ago when he hadn't realized who she was.

"Cover up! Are you trying to make a total fool of yourself?"

"Excuse me?" Bella's voice wavered.

Edward hurriedly took off his cloak (he was dressed as Zorro) and rushed it over her. It didn't cover enough but it was a start!

"What are you trying to do, Swan? Become the designated town slut?"

Bella gasped. Riley paled. The crowd nearest to the scene went quiet.

"What is it to you? This is just a dress for a masquerade that I'm attending with the guy I'm dating. What's wrong with that?"

"_What's wrong_? Oh you know perfectly well what's wrong! A slutty dress and new hair doesn't make you any more beautiful, Bella. You're just your old self in a costume!"

Bella just stared at him, before speaking out venomously,

"This is a costume ball. This _is_ a costume, you asshole. And I _like_ it!" She threw off his cloak and walked away swiftly, the crowd parting to make room for her.

"You went too far, Cullen," Riley snarled.

"What did you do to her? You've ruined her!"

"What, ruined your perfect virgin-like ideal of her? The one you take to bed with you whenever you have fun with your faceless sluts?"

Edward couldn't reply. For once he was left speechless.

"That's it, isn't it? She was your fall back. The one who was supposed to wait with her legs crossed just in case you finally decided to settle down. Well, she isn't anymore. You missed it, Cullen!"

"Missed what?"

"The wonder that is Bella Swan, you _stupid_ bastard."

Riley left in pursuit of said Bella Swan.

oooo

"That was...quaint." A familiar female voice said behind Draco. Rosalie. Why not, by all means. Fuck!

"Fuck off, Rosalie!"

Emmett glared at Edward, making it crystal clear that were he planning on saying something else to Rosalie, he wouldn't stay quiet.

"Now, Edward no need to shoot the messenger just because you messed up." Rosalie continued, "You sure made your...feelings known."

Edward was growing even more irritated and angry of the situation and all the people watching on shamelessly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought you were supposed to_ compliment_ the object of your affections. Say nice things, maybe like 'I like your hair like that', or 'that is a really sexy dress'. Seems like you Cullens operate differently. I'm sure telling her she was being foolish and slutty will have the desired effect."

"Object of my affections? _Swan?"_ Edward looked like he was going to explode.

"It doesn't really matter now anyway. Biers's got her, and you definitely blew your shot whether she's the object of your affections or not. Shall we go back to dancing, Emmett? I'm dying to do another tango with you."

"My pleasure, Rose." Emmett said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor before she could say anything else. Was she right? Was this what she had hinted at before? Was Edward interested in Bella himself? And if he was, what the hell had he been playing at tonight!

All these thoughts soon sunk to the back of his mind as he started to really enjoy the tango with his dazzling, blonde wife.

OOOO

This hadn't gone exactly as Riley had planned. Yes, he had expected a reaction from Edward, even a volatile one, but not verbally attacking Bella like this! He was supposed to realize he _fancied_ her. He was supposed to see that Bella was perfect the way she was, or rather, the way she had been before Riley had "ruined" her.

Riley knew Edward had noticed her tonight. He just wondered if it was enough to make him finally get it.

OOOOOOOO

AN/ Things probably didn't go quite as you expected? If you are interested to see the costume that inspired Bella's, do a google search for "bleed like me video".

And, isn't Edward being a "bit" of a Jerkward here? Fear not, he will get his come uppance, _very_ soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Edward's little problem

**The ****Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 7: Edward's little problem**

Bella was furious, absolutely livid. And she was_ humiliated_.

How could she have listened to Riley!

How could she have let Riley pick out her dress for her and decide what to do with her hair?

How could she let Edward say those things to her!

He practically told her the same things that he had told Riley what seemed so long ago, that she was only average looking. In front of all those people.

Jake had called her frigid, and Edward called her an ugly slut.

Fine. Fine fine fine _fine_!

She was through with men. She had work to do.

OOOO

What a perfect ending to a perfect day. Edward really needed a drink and he really needed a quick fuck to get his mind off the trouble with Bella. But Michelle had disappeared, assumingly hooking up with some other man after the debacle. He couldn't really blame her, it had made her lose face as well.

Edward headed to the temporary bar set up at the other end of the ballroom. A kingdom for a shot of whiskey. Or a few.

"Drowning your sorrows, Edward?"

He turned to look at Tanya who seated herself to the bar stool next to him.

"Something like that. How have you been?"

"Good. I've missed you, Edward. Have you missed me?"

Edward hadn't really given a single thought to Tanya after she had left the last time, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Maybe. So, are you alone tonight?"

Tanya raised her eyebrow seductively.

"I seem to be. What do you have in mind?"

Edward grinned. His evening plans had sorted themselves out, with little to no effort on his part. Great sex with Tanya whose body he knew so well and who knew his was just what the doctor ordered. An objective doctor would, anyway. Obviously not his dad.

He leaned in and whispered his intensions to her ear. Tanya flushed and broke into a smile.

"Is that a promise?"

OOOO

An hour or so later Edward and Tanya lay next to each other on Edward's bed.

"Wow." Tanya muttered.

Edward kept quiet and tried not to think about what had just happened. Tried not to believe what had just happened.

"_This_ has never happened to me before." she continued.

To me neither, Edward thought miserably.

"It's you." Tanya pointed the blaming finger at him.

"Hunh?"

"You couldn't get it up. You've lost your charm. No one has ever had a potency problem with me before. You've gone..._soft_."

Tanya laughed at her own double entendre.

"Shut up, Tanya. If you're not happy you can leave. Preferably right now."

"Happy? No, I'm not happy nor satisfied. Maybe your friend was right. Maybe you really _are_ more interested in that stupid little girl than you ought to be. But she isn't interested back, isn't that right? She doesn't even know what to do with a man. "

Edward was getting tired of her lazy drawl and in fact, tired of her.

"Get out, Tanya. And stay out."

She looked hurt. Edward guessed no one had ever tried to throw her out before, either.

"Suit yourself. I hope you and her will be very miserable together."

"We aren't together."

"But if it was up to you, you would be. Come on, Edward. Admit it! She's the perfect boring little virgin that your mother would love to have you marry."

"Leave my mother out of this, and don't talk about Bella like that!"

"It's the truth! The bitch was probably a virgin until Riley. I hear Riley is quite talented though, so who knows, maybe when he's finished with her you can have the leftovers and she'll know what to do with you."

"Save it, Tanya. It's over."

The woman huffed and left.

OOOO

"Bella? Bella, please open the door."

Bella just rolled her eyes. As if!

"Bella! He shouldn't have said those things. You were sexy and beautiful, you really were! You _are_!"

Hah!

"I never would've embarrassed you on purpose. I knew you'd look stunning. Edward, he just couldn't handle it."

Bella gave up, and went to open the door. Riley stormed inside and found her still wearing her party dress with a bowl of ice cream on her hands.

"Want some?" she asked a bit sullenly.

"No, I just want to talk to you."

"Suit yourself."

Bella sat back on the couch and Riley sat opposite her. She looked pretty even when she was feeling miserable. She had nothing to say, so she waited for Riley to speak his mind. When he spoke, his words caught her by surprise.

"At least he isn't indifferent!"

Bella's lip twitched a little, as if suppressing a smile. Riley took this as a sign to keep pressing.

"He couldn't take his eyes off of you."

Silence. Bella shoved a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"He wanted to have his undoubtedly wicked ways with you."

Bella put the spoon back down to the bowl and raised her eyes to meet Riley's.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. I know how men's minds work. He wanted to devour you whole, that's what upset him so."

"Yeah, he was surprised to see I could look like one of his...his _dates_!"

"It was a lot harder for him than I had suspected, yes. But he's really interested. You're not his usual type of woman. And I mean that intellectually and emotionally above all! He's not used to women with depth."

"I'll say, if his date for the ball was any example! And she was, I've met many of his past dates."

"I think it's time to put our cards on the table. Or yours to be exact."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should tell him we aren't seeing each other anymore."

"Tell him the truth? After all that has happened? I'd rather kiss a swine."

"No," Riley replied slowly, "you shouldn't tell him the whole truth or even bits of it, just tell him we've come to a conclusion that we weren't suited to each other after all. Let him know there is an opening."

"_An opening_!"

"Yes, kind of like you were looking for a new employee. Nothing dirty or filthy about it."

"And how am I supposed to manage that as I never intend to speak to Edward again?"

"Hmmm. Want to play hard to get? I suppose I could let him know..."

"I'm _not _playing hard to get. He's playing hard to want."

"But you still want him as much as ever. And he wants you. I'll help you. I'm a humanitarian, after all." Riley grinned smugly and Bella slapped him on the arm.

"I do. Want him."

"He's yours."

Bella looked at him doubtfully.

"He is." Riley confirmed.

OOOO

Edward had never, _ever_ had a problem with his dick before. Not this kind of problem at least. But Tanya...as familiar as she was to him and certain parts of his anatomy, had done nothing to him.

Her pert breasts, her fine ass; her lips and teeth on his nipples and stomach and going lower and lower...nothing. The "little"guy was as good as dead.

Edward was starting to get scared. He was a sexual being. He was good with women. He was good at sex and getting women off. Even though little Edward had failed him, he would've known hundreds of ways to bring her pleasure to a boiling point. And before tonight it would have been a matter of principle and pride to him. Now, for some reason, the thought of that had disgusted him. The thought of perhaps going down on Tanya had made him want to wretch.

What was wrong with him?

And Bella! Bella had really surprised him tonight. Why had she done that, worn what she had? She didn't need such empty decorations! She was fine the way she was. It was all Riley's doing, he could bet his life on it.

The rack on her, though...wow. He would've never guessed that she looked like that under the usual loose clothing.

What the- -

Edward looked down.

O-kay. Either the problem had been quite temporary, or the problem was even greater than he had realized.

He started thinking about Tanya, his hands on her slim hips while he was doing torturous, pleasurable things to her while she writhed under his ministrations. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he took her nub in his mouth and sucked...

No. Not again.

The problem wasn't that temporary after all.

Without an invitation his mind was flooded with flashes of soft and wavy dark brown hair and teasing brown eyes, clouded with passion and silent invitation. Long legs were wrapped around him while he lay on top of her, his tongue pushing deep within the folds of her mouth. In his dreams she tasted like wild strawberries. And he was dying to taste her other lips, to locate her pleasure points and make her finally his.

Oh yes.

Yes. Yes! Her lips travelled down his neck to his chest, teasing his aching nipples while he used his long slender fingers to push into her tight heat, making sure she was ready for him, ready to be owned completely by him...

No.

Oh God, no.


	9. Chapter 8: Dreaming is free

**The Dating Game**

**Chapter 8: Dreaming is free**

Edward was having the most delicious dream.

She was repeating his name over and over again, as he traced her delicious folds with his lips and his tongue, thrusting his fingers in and out of her at the same time.

"Oh, Edward! Please. Oh. Ohh. Do it _now,_ Edward!"

Being given the "permission" he finally came out from between her legs and spread them wider while leaning in for a kiss. He really wanted to satisfy her well _before_ fucking her. He was a thorough lover.

"I'm going to make you scream." he promised in a husky voice.

"Stop talking, Edward, _do_ it!"

"I'm going to fuck you like no one ever has and no one ever will."

He was a possessive lover as well.

Edward pushed himself into her hot cunt with one forceful stroke as she bit her lower lip and whimpered. He found it the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

He took his time, letting them both relish the feeling of him reaching the bottom of her, filling her totally. He started with a slow, almost lazy pace. No matter how he tried he couldn't keep that on for long, and he soon started pumping faster, enjoying her gasps and little screams.

He leaned into kiss and bite her nipple while his hand sneaked in between their joined, oscillating bodies in search of her clit. He brushed his finger on it circularly, like he knew she loved, and before too long she came in his arms, thrashing violently, screaming his name.

Edward couldn't wait any longer, hearing his name from her lips was too much. He could feel his toes starting to curl up as his body was hit with the most amazing orgasm he had ever experienced and he started coming in powerful spurts. Bella still contracted around his cock, milking his seed from him, breathing heavily, her face happy and flushed. He leaned into kiss her tenderly, and...

...woke up with a start.

He felt sticky but unsatisfied.

How did this happen? Since when had he had sexual dreams of Bella Swan? Since when had she been the only woman to get his dick up? The annoying, scary answer was "since now".

This had to be a mistake. Just something temporary, brought on by seeing Bella in that...getup. She was still his friend, a platonic friend. Once he would see her in her normal form again this would blow over. It had to. It would.

She was just a female friend and nothing more. She wasn't even his type! She wasn't easily managed. They were better off staying as they had always been. Not that he had even considered any other alternative, he assured himself.

Thank God she didn't know!

It was already 8am on a Saturday morning so he might as well get up. He doubted he could get any peaceful sleep anyway. He took the dirty sheets out to the hamper and put on some clothes and walked into the kitchen to make himself some coffee when someone knocked -rather fervently- on his door.

This better be important. He was in no mood for visitors, or chit chat, or anything at all, really.

"Cullen, let me in!"

Biers. But of course.

"I'm not in the mood for listening to your abuse about last night. Go away!"

"That's not why I'm here. I will _not_ continue shouting through this door. Let me in, _now_!" Riley demanded.

"Fine!"

Edward yanked the door open and Riley Biers rushed in. He seemed shaken up and upset to Edward's surprise and mirth. What was up with him? He didn't have to wonder this for long however. As his usual self, Riley went straight to the point.

"It's over."

"What? What's over?"

"Don't act dumb, Edward. Bella and me! This morning!"

Edward felt relieved, but at the same time a little hesitant. Had it finally ended, or was this just a little argument between _lovers_?

"Why? What happened?" Edward tried very hard to sound even a bit sympathetic.

"She's in love with someone else."

"Who? How do _you_ know? Who?"

"She told me, that's how!" Riley snapped, hurt. "I don't know what I should do. Once you've had Bella, you can never go back to those mindless excuses for women."

Why was Biers telling him this? Was he blaming Edward because he had introduced the two? Why should _he_ care?

And who was Bella in love with? Blackie? She couldn't. That brute was as intellectually challenging as a lamp post and he still showed no appreciation for her finer qualities.

On second thought, wasn't it Edward himself who had thought this was a good idea? Wasn't it Edward who had thought that it was just super to give Black instructions on how to win the love of his pathetic little life back? Just to get rid of Biers?

Now Biers was gotten rid of, but Edward was stuck with Black.

"I think it's Black." Riley interrupted his private thoughts. "I should have known I couldn't compete with their history. They've known each other since they were children and there's nothing they wouldn't do for each other."

Yeah right. Black probably just wanted her for his mother, lover and housekeeper.

"When she spoke of him she was always so composed, so calm that I mistakenly took that as a sign of her having moved on. Guess not." Riley sighed. "Okay, I have to go. I need to be alone. I don't know why I came here, I just wanted to talk to someone who knows her, I guess. But how could you understand how I feel, you've never been in love. And she is like a little sister to you."

Riley was out of his apartment as quickly as he had entered.

OOOO

By Saturday evening Bella had begun to feel more like her normal self. A visit from Rosalie had helped a lot. Bella couldn't help smiling when ever she thought of her friend's opening words.

"I nearly died of shock and suppressed laughter when I realized that was _you_. It took me a full minute to convince Emmett, and even then he couldn't help his reaction. One word: _drool_."

Rose was a wonderful friend and perfectly confident in her relationship with Emmett, justly so. It was a huge relief for Bella to still be able to talk to her the same way that they had during their school years when Emmett hadn't noticed Rosalie yet and Jake hadn't noticed her and she hadn't noticed Edward.

A whole lot of noticing going on after that!

Riley had told her to let Edward know she was available (or that she had an *grimace* _opening_). Lot of good that would do! He would just think she had been dumped! By her imaginary boyfriend. No, make that her imaginary fiancé.

_Argh!_

Maybe it was just the time to face it, time to give up the fight. Maybe she had finally reached the point where she knew she would die a 90 year old virgin. What a disgrace! Thank God and _every_ deity that no one knew! Jake assumed she had done the deed with Riley, Riley assumed she had done that with Jake and Edward thought she had done it with the both of them. Not simultaneously, of course.

Here she was, Isabella Marie Swan, now a professional journalist, and still a virgin. Bella knew Rosalie suspected her sexual inexperience, but Rosalie was too tactful to pry at her friend's most private affairs. When she really thought about it, it was kind of disturbing in a funny sort of way that Rosalie was already_ married_ and hoping to start a family soon while she had barely had her breasts fondled and had been kissed by exactly four men; of which Jake and Riley made up for half. How sad!

Seth, the blessed creature, seemed to sense her melancholy disposition and wagged his tail while licking her hands.

"Oh, Seth. _You're_ the only guy who loves me as I am, aren't you? Yes you are. I bet you're hungry...?"

OOOO

He never would have guessed looking at her, that his shy wife was so talented at giving head. Apparently a talented woman was talented in a multitude of things. Being a quick study and _very_ eager to please didn't hurt.

She had a nice, firm grip on his cock with one hand as the other was cupping and massaging his balls. His shaft was buried deep inside her mouth and throat while she did her best to twirl her tongue around. She let all of his cock slip out except for the head and traced the sensitive tip with her tongue and then sucked the head in before engulfing all of him again and sucking so hard it almost hurt.

His fist grabbed a great mass of her unruly hair, holding her in place. The wet sounds coming from her administrations and being able to see himself bobbing in and out of her mouth while her dark eyes watched him intently was making it very hard for him to wait. He felt a familiar, delicious tightening in his balls and he thought he should warn her.

"Oh shit I'm going to come. Fuck. Fuck. Will you swallow?"

She answered him by sucking on him with renewed vigour and grabbing his buttocks for support.

His world exploded into a brilliant burst of shooting stars and he groaned and whimpered as she gently squeezed his balls, coaxing them into giving her everything there was while she did her best to swallow. A little trickle of come leaked from the side of her mouth and to her chin.

Edward woke up with the all too familiar sticky feeling that went with coming in your sheets. Fuck. Time for another batch of laundry, then.

He was losing his mind. That's what this was! The first sign of insanity. He had dreamt of Bella _again_, and this time with the twist that she was his wife.

He looked at the time. It was only 4am on a Sunday morning. No way was he going to get up at this time in the morning! He wondered if Bella was with Blackie right now, perhaps doing him the very favours she had just done to him in his dream. Surely Blackie would be all over her now that he had gotten her back.

Edward was sure he couldn't get sleep for awhile, but closed his eyes anyway. The second he did so, her flushed face came back to his mind. Edward opened up his eyes and pounded his pillow with a fist and turned over on his other side. He refused to close his eyes, instead trying to find a spot on the wall to concentrate on. However his eyes got caught in a picture of Bella, Emmett and him that was bathed in the pale light of a moon beam.

Bella in the picture was tickled by Emmett who had a mischievous smirk on his face while picture Edward was laughing at her funny expression of horror and hilarity. Rosalie wasn't in the picture as she was the one taking it. It was the last picture on the film and she had sent him a copy of it the next day. Even though it was weeks and weeks ago he had never taken the time or energy to do anything with it; it still sat there, leaning on some books on his bedside table.

Was there no way and no place to get rid of her? Or at least rid himself of these sexual, kinky thoughts that he was thinking after just seeing a picture of her?

Emmett should keep his hands off of his best friend's woman. He was married, Edward thought grumpily.

OOOO

Edward had urgent business to attend to near Bella's work the first thing on Monday. They really couldn't wait a moment longer; he had postponed them for too long as it was. Or so he told himself.

Edward passed Hermione's cubicle, trying to catch a glimpse of her. The cubicle was empty. Edward decided to go and see her when his other business was finished. He really needed to apologize to her for his ill advised words at the ball...

...and to get it confirmed that in her normal clothes and appearances, Bella did nothing at all to him and his anatomy.

OOOO

Last Friday almost forgotten, Bella was totally immersed in her research for her article on innocent people in death row who couldn't be released for bureaucratical reasons, no matter the new DNA evidence.

Bella barely registered the sharp knock on her cubicle wall before Edward strode in, as self-confident as always.

OOOO

Okay, nothing to be afraid of, everything is okay. There she is, her head stuck in notes as usual. Good old Bella, nothing different about her, Edward thought.

Then she raised her head and looked at him, her eyes narrowing, and Edward felt as if he had been punched in the gut. By a woman!

OOOO

"What do you want, Cullen?" Bella asked coolly.

"Good morning, Bella. I wanted to apologize for my harsh words at the ball. I didn't mean it; I was just a bit...surprised, at your attire."

Bella pondered his words, tilting her head.

"I see."

Clearly she wasn't going to say anything else so Edward knew she expected some more grovelling.

"Look I'm not used to apologizing twice to anyone and I'm not going to start with you, okay? I did something wrong, I know that, I admit it, I wish I could take it back, can't we just let it go?"

"I don't know. Can we?"

"I know _I_ can! Can you?"

Bella looked at her short, clean fingernails.

"I suppose...I suppose I can. But you need to stop looking at me and treating me as if I was a piece of your furniture. I'm a grown woman, I do what I want with who I want and I wear what _ever, I_ want to wear."

"Does that mean you really are back with Blackie?"

"That does not concern you."

"But you're my friend. Friends are supposed to be...concerned for their friend's welfare."

"That's really sweet of you, but there's no reason to be concerned. I can handle Jake. Wait a minute...what's this about me and Jake? Have you been talking to Riley?"

"Riley is my friend, he told me it didn't work for you two." Edward was really stretching the truth here, calling Riley his friend, and they both knew it.

"Ahhh. Yeah. He was a bit…old for me after all. He's a real sweetheart and some day he'll make some woman very happy."

"Are you okay with that?" Edward wanted to hug Bella for confirming it was really over between her and Biers but he had to settle for being a concerned, loyal friend.

"Yes. Seems like I have an opening in my calendar from now on. You want it?"


	10. Chapter 9: Innocence is fragile

**The ****Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 9: Innocence is fragile**

Edward couldn't believe she had said that. He was sure she meant nothing by it. At least not what he had in mind after spending just a minute in her company.

She had bewitched him, put him under her spell.

She was wearing her work clothes that he had seen on her at least a thousand times. Her hair was held up in loose knot by a pencil and she had ink stains on her hands. There was no make up on her face and the faint blush on her cheeks had appeared during their conversation. Edward had never seen anything so beautiful. How come he never noticed that before?

All he wanted to do was to take the pencil out of her hair and kiss her passionately.

Yes, he felt passion for her. It had _not_ been the dress she wore to the ball. The dress had just pointed it out to him. How long had he been feeling like this, being too utterly stupid and blind to see it? Being so stupid as to actually try and push her to the arms of two other men.

"Well do you?" Bella asked playfully, interrupting his sombre thoughts.

"I thought it was Blackie filling your calendar now." he shot back.

"What ever gave you that idea? Jake and I, we're friends."

Friends. With the unworthy Black.

"My mistake." A pause. "Actually, we could spend a more time together; it has been ages since we did anything at all. You've been busy with Riley and work and I with...well. We've both been busy."

"Sure. That'd be nice after all this fighting. A movie at my place, Friday night? I'd ask you over sooner but I really have to catch up on some work ..."

"No, Friday's alright. I'll call you."

Wait a minute. If Blackie and Bella were just friends, who the hell was she in love with?

He had to know. He had to find out.

OOOO

Bella's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey Riley."

"Hi there! Anything new with my ex-girlfriend?"

"Oh, nothing much...except for a movie night with Edward Cullen next Friday!"

"Really? That's great!" he exclaimed.

Bella smiled, muttering affirmative.

"What are you going to watch?"

"Oh I don't know. I haven't given it any thought yet."

"You should really consider this carefully; it can be a deal breaker."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, say you watch some depressing art film or a drama. That's not ideal date material, and it would only make you both uncomfortable. It would certainly leave you in no mood for tender caresses or crazy, wild love making. Then, an epic melodrama, perhaps "Gone with the Wind". Not the worst choice. It is romantic as well as interesting, and quite lengthy, so if he falls asleep during you can use the opportunity to jump on him!"

"Hmph!"

"- If you watch a horror movie, you can pretend to be scared and he'll have to hug you and comfort you and make you feel all better-"

"I think he knows me better than that."

"-It would also be a good idea to have two movies and let him choose the one to watch. Then you'll see what kind of mood he's in, and if he's actually interested as well." Riley explained.

"I see. What would you suggest?"

"What do you want to achieve?"

"Something romantic. A kiss, finally." Bella stared into space, dreamily.

"Hmmm. Let me think about it for a couple of days."

"Okay. It's only Monday anyway."

"I'll think of perfect movies for you two, don't worry."

"I won't. I know you too well."

"I'm afraid so." Riley gave a melodramatic sigh.

OOOO

Edward couldn't twist his head around the fact that Riley had actually been wrong. Bella wasn't in love with Blackie. But who? She hardly ever saw anyone socially, she never met anyone new...it had to be someone she had known for awhile, maybe years, and someone Edward probably knew as well. Someone she couldn't be with openly, or someone she couldn't admit her feelings to.

Someone who she thought didn't return her feelings?

Or someone who was seeing someone else?

Someone like her _other_ best friend...

Someone like Emmett McCarty!

That's _it_.

She had known him for years and years. He was funny, open and made everyone feel safe. Bella would never do anything about her feelings, not when Emmett was happily married.

How long had she been keeping this secret? Weeks, months, _years_? Edward was sure she never would've gone out with Black if she was aware of her feelings for Emmett. Jake was a poor substitute for any guy, let alone Emmett. And once again, her damned goody-two-shoes-morals would never let her do that.

If that was so, how did Biers fit into the picture? Would she start a relationship with Riley, knowing her heart was with someone else?

But Biers gave her the best sex ever. Hopelessly in love or not, a woman has needs. So...she broke it off with Riley as he was getting too serious to her liking. Why tell him she was in love with someone else though?

Argh!

This was beyond pointless. The only question was what to do now?

He just had to show her that Emmett wasn't the one for her. There were plenty of other fish in the sea. And with plenty he meant one.

OOOO

Riley had come up with his suggestions for the films to watch by Friday afternoon. One of them was indeed "Gone with the Wind".

"I have a soft spot for that film! And I still say since it's nice and _long_ it gives you the opportunity to have him at your place for the longest time."

Made sense. Twisted sense perhaps, but sense.

"This second film is quite unknown, but I think it fits your situation awfully well, and it's very funny and romantic. At least, uh, that's what I, a rugged male, have been told." he said, winking.

"'If Lucy Fell'. I've never heard of it."

"It's perfect. There is a woman and a man, and they've been best friends and roommates forever. Years ago they made a pact that had they not found the loves of their lives by the time she turned 30, they'd jump the Brooklyn Bridge together. The movie starts when they realize they have 28 days until her 30th birthday."

"That actually sounds interesting, but Edward's not going to going to want to watch _that_!"

"He'll watch anything, he'll be with you. And 'chic flicks' really aren't all that bad."

"Gee, thanks. _You_ came up with these films."

"Yes I did. And I'm a connoisseur. Trust me."

"Somehow I do."

So "Gone with the Wind" or "If Lucy Fell" it was.

OOOO

What should he wear to this oh-so-casual movie night with Bella? He couldn't go too overboard since it wasn't a real date, but he wanted to wear something she would notice. He quickly glanced through his wardrobe. Everything looked the same. Stylish, simple and classic. Didn't he own anything that wasn't black? Anything that looked...different?

Well...there was that one thing. He had never even tried it on as it wasn't his usual type of clothing but maybe...just maybe it would make the difference tonight.

OOOO

Oh God oh God oh God. She had nothing to wear. She couldn't wear anything too flashy because he would guess straight away what was going on. She didn't want to wear anything grey or brown or too earth toned or she would blend in with the walls.

Her eyes met her grey pleated school skirt. It still fit her well, and she wasn't too old to get away with such girly clothes. Hmmm. With the right sweater, perhaps that pink one... What would Riley say?

He'd say "Go baby go!" It showed off her legs, too. They weren't that bad, she thought.

What about make up? No, that would be too obvious. If he even noticed, she grimaced herself.

And hair? Should she put if up casually or let it hang loose? All of a sudden she remembered vividly all of the times he had teased her about her hair. She wouldn't wear it open tonight. No way.

OOOO

There was a knock on her door. Oh God he was here. Get a grip Bella. Get a _serious_ grip.

Damn he looked good. He was standing there in his blue jeans and a dark coat, his reddish hair falling over his eyes as he smiled...almost awkwardly?

"Hey."

"Hi. Come in." she gestured. "Let me take your coat."

Bella could've kicked herself for feeling and acting so shy. This was supposed to be just another night watching movies and talking. She wasn't supposed to embarrass herself before he had even gotten rid of his coat.

What was that he was wearing? Oh could it be…

…a mossy green sweater? She hadn't seen him in a sweater for years, and practically never in any other colour than black or dark blue. It made him look younger, more approachable. And it accentuated the green in his eyes.

OOOO

It had been years since Edward had seen Bella in her old skirt. And back then he hadn't appreciated it fully. Actually, he hadn't appreciated it at all. Now he had gotten another chance to see her beautiful -nay, perfect- legs in that hot, schoolgirl skirt. Wow. He would make the most of this.

He was sorry that her hair wasn't open. Other than that she looked too good to be true.

He would make her his. He would show her that Emmett wasn't the one for her, even if he wasn't married. He would show her that she didn't want Emmett, not really. She was just used to him because they had known each other for so long and been through thick and thin together.

"What do you want to watch? I have two movies."

"Show me what you got."

Edward could've kicked himself for saying something that sounded so...flirtatious. It didn't seem like she noticed, though.

Edward studied the covers of the two films, and he had to admit he had never heard of the newer one. Finally he decided to base his choice on length. The more time he had with her, the better.

"I say 'Gone with the Wind'."

"Okay. That's a classic. I've seen it a hundred times. My mother used to love that movie!" she smiled.

"You've seen it more than once?" Edward stated disappointedly, "We don't have to watch that if you'd rather- -"

"No, no! You're missing the point. It's a classic _because_ you can watch it so many times and still love it, and it still moves you as much as it did the very first time."

Bella went to put the tape in her old, reliable VCR.

"So, have you seen Emmett lately?" Edward asked casually.

Bella didn't raise her gaze from the VCR as she replied,

"No, not since the ball I think. What was funny though, Rosalie told me Emmett got a real shock from seeing me in that dress. He wasn't the only one, though."

By the end of the sentence she was looking at Edward disapprovingly.

"Well, it was a shock to us, but I know you'll find forgiveness in your heart if you look deep enough. We're just mere men, dazzled and confused by seeing such beauty unexpectedly- -"

"Yeah yeah. No need to rub it in!"

"Rub what?"

"That I'm not what you'd call _glamorous_ on average days. Not without a lot of help, at least."

"That's not what I meant! I was just saying that it wasn't something you usually wear. You didn't look like yourself."

"And my male friends seem to prefer the old me to the new me?"

"Definitely."

Bella sighed, a strange expression on her face.

Was she still upset about Emmett's reaction? He couldn't very well hope to see Bella like that every day when he had a new wife to keep happy. And Edward, he liked the old Bella. He was just about to explain that to her, in a friendly manner, with platonic choice of words, when Bella dimmed the lights and said

"Hush. The film is about to start."

OOOO

"I never really got it why Scarlett married that guy."

"Melanie's brother? For many reasons, I guess. Mostly she wanted to show Ashley."

"Scarlett is not a very likable woman."

"But you cannot help loving her all the same." Bella sighed. Everytime she saw the movie she wished she was as courageous, as pretty, as lively.

Later Edward cleared his throat and asked,

"Why is she so mean to Prissy?"

"That's just her way. Scarlett's I mean. Wouldn't you be very upset if someone had told you they were able to deliver a baby and then find out when the baby is actually coming that they knew _nothing_ of it? Many women died in childbirth back then, even in better circumstances than Melanie."

"I suppose."

"Scarlett doesn't think of her as an equal, she's a slave. Scarlett likes and even respects Big Sam better as he's level-headed and smart, but Prissy is too dumb and too flaky for Scarlett to have any respect for."

Edward seemed thoughtful.

"How come you like this film so much? Aren't you upset about the slavery part?"

"Edward, everything isn't as black and white as that. You have to accept people's faults. That doesn't mean you have to stand up for everything. But take you as an example, you've come around!"

Even though the lights were dim Bella could've sworn Edward went red.

"I'm glad you think so." he said simply.

OOOO

This was going rather well.

The film was enjoyable but he had not been able to give it all of his attention. When Edward had asked about Scarlett's first marriage, he really had been confused about what was going on in the film. He suspected his questions had been rather stupid, but if they had been, Bella had not shown it. She seemed to enjoy explaining the film to him.

Instead of actually watching the film, he had watched Bella as much as possible, looking at her bare legs, her heaving chest and the changing expressions on her concentrated face as she watched the hopeless love story unfold before her.

Bella had said he had come around. The thought alone warmed his neglected heart.

The problem was the film was going to end soon. No! He was not ready to leave yet. He knew it was almost midnight but the night was young, he was in no hurry and there was nowhere else he would rather be. And it was Friday, no work tomorrow for Bella, either.

Bella sighed and she had tears in her eyes. The film was over, Rhett had gone not giving a damn.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked carefully.

"Of course. I...that ending...it's just so sad. But in a good way."

"They never got each other then?"

"Well, the writer never intended them to, but someone else wrote a sequel to it, decades later. In the book, they finally ended up together."

"That's comforting, no?"

"Yeah." she smiled, "I know it's silly to cry over that. I'm being such a _girl_."

"Nothing wrong with being a girl. Listen, Bella...are you feeling tired yet?"

Bella looked at him, puzzled.

"No, not really. And I can sleep later tomorrow. What do you have in mind?"

Edward told himself silently _not_ to answer that question truthfully, at least not with the whole truth and nothing but.

"Maybe we could watch that other film too...if you're not too tired or don't have other, ummmm, plans."

Stupid. What other plans would she have at this hour on a Friday night. Think before you talk Edward, think!

Edward reconsidered the situation for awhile.

Stupid! What plans _wouldn't_ a desirable woman have at midnight on a Friday night? Bella just couldn't include the man of her dreams in them as Emmett wasn't available.

No. Do not go there.

"Sure! I wanted to watch it anyway, either with you or by myself. On the meantime, do you want another beer, a sandwich, anything?

Edward wanted anything and everything, but went with a beer.

OOOO

Oh sweet Lord. Oh dear oh dear.

Bella didn't think she had ever been as red in her whole life.

Such an innocent conversation, really. One friend to another.

The woman in the film had asked her best friend, the man, whether or not guys liked oral sex better than intercourse. With more or less four minutes to the movie.

Damn you, Riley! I will so get you for this!

Her mind was filled with pleasurable images of actually doing that to someone, of doing that to the man sitting next to her, and then the embarrassment of remembering she had never tried that. She had never even _seen_ a penis live before, and he had probably been satisfied with countless women. Male slag!

She didn't blame Edward, not really. It wasn't his fault that she had no experience whatsoever and that he was a handsome man women drooled over.

Including her.

Crap!

OOOO

The relief of getting to spend another 90 minutes with Bella almost started to subside as his jaw fell open in awe. He turned to look at Bella who had her eyes glued to the television, blushing.

She was so pretty when she was flushed. He wanted to see if the movie had made her blush anywhere else.

He forced his eyes back on the screen where the conversation had finally ended and things were safe again, for now...

OOOO

Bella knew she would've liked the film a lot were she watching it alone, but on the current circumstances she couldn't concentrate in it at all.

There wasn't really that much sexual innuendo in the film after the first shock. It was more a refreshingly quirky film than an erotic or sexually charged one, but she felt like she could've died at the point of the film where the woman next door told the man, Joe, that her boyfriend did indeed have a limp dick, but that he gave the best head ever.

So much for relaxing, _ever _again.

Riley Biers, I'm going to kill you.

I hope you know that.

OOOO

Bella looked like she wanted to hide under a rock.

Basically, this was his chance. This _should've_ been his chance. Yet she seemed a nervous wreck and he did not feel much better himself.

And curse the irony of it all when it finally came clear that the man in the film had been as blind about his best friend, Lucy, as he Edward, had been about Bella.

He wanted to lean in and kiss her.

Could he?

Would she reject him? Would he be ruining their friendship, the only bond he had with her? His only assurance of seeing her?

He couldn't.

He could never risk losing her. Without her there'd be nothing worth while left of him.

Stupid!

Coward!

A _stupid_ coward!

As soon as the end credits started rolling, he stood up.

"It's really late and I have a thing tomorrow morning, so I bid you goodnight, Bella. We have to do this again, soon! "

He retreated out of her front door before she had time to say anything else than,

"But- -"

OOOO

What had just happened? Why did he leave so abruptly? Did she do something wrong? Bella squeezed her hands together, feeling upset. She had hoped for a good night kiss or at least a peck on the cheek!

No matter how uncomfortable she had felt during the second film, she would rather have felt uncomfortable with him than be abandoned by him, and confused.

"I'm going to die alone..." she thought miserably, "but at least I'm taking Riley with me!"

OOOO

What the hell was he doing? Did he just run away from a desirable woman? A possibly willing woman? Because he was scared, no less!

This could not be tolerated! This was _not _how Edward Cullen acted. Edward Cullen would kiss her into such a daze that she could not even remember her own name. When he'd have her compliant and submissive, he'd kiss her more.

He was Edward Cullen, damn it!

Before his common sense or his insecurities had the chance to resurface, he turned around and walked briskly to Bella's front door, and knocked sharply.

Bella opened the door hesitantly, and Edward invited himself in.

"You forgot something?" she asked, still obviously hurt by his sudden departure just a moment ago.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

Edward grabbed her shoulders and leaned in to finally kiss her.

OOOO

Bella was in shock. Hot lips. Hot male lips on hers. Her mind couldn't digest the fact that Edward Cullen was kissing her. Her eyes closed inevitably, her heart was beating to the point of making her dizzy.

The kiss was fierce, almost brutal. Bella thought hazily that she had never been kissed before, not the way it counted. Edward's hands started to roam her body, caressing her back and sneaking under her sweater and cupping her breasts on top of her bra while his tongue explored the inside of her mouth.

Bella felt the desire twisting into knots inside her as Edward took her full lower lip between his teeth and sucked gently. Moisture started to gather between her legs and she could not stop her instinct from closing them and squeezing them together. Edward would not have it; his hand sneaked down between her closed thighs and nudged her folds gently, asking for entrance.

Bella was ready to faint. This was Edward, the Very Experienced Edward Cullen going further with her body than anybody ever had save for herself, moving his fingers between her drenched thighs. She was somehow embarrassed, she knew the way her body was reacting to him was normal but she still felt self-conscious about the wetness and of the smell of her arousal.

Edward seemed to sense some of her insecurities (although not the extent of them) as he hushed her soothingly.

"Relax Bella. You're amazing. Let me make you feel good."

He brushed her face and then added darkly,

"Better than anyone else ever has."

Bella wanted to tell him that he had already achieved that, but she couldn't as her mouth was covered by his again as he continued his seductive assault on her lips. All thoughts slipped away from her head, and had she been able to think at all, she would have realized she rather liked the feeling of not being able to think, being able to let go.

His hands tugged her panties down impatiently as he simultaneously steered her over to the coach. Perhaps not the best choice for their first encounter, but good enough, he thought.

When he had her sitting -or rather leaning- down on the sofa, he looked into her vulnerable, needy eyes and whispered,

"I'll make you scream my name."

Lust unlike any she had ever suspected to even exist coursed through her. She was past telling him to wait, past being afraid she wasn't attractive enough, past worrying over her inexperience.

Edward raised the hem of her pleated skirt and looked at her as if she was everything he had ever wanted and as if the secret of the whole universe was under her skirt. Then he dove in.

Bella wriggled and giggled as his tongue tickled the inside of her thigh, and then the other before coming very near the apex. His hands had found their way under her skirt too, and she gasped as he parted her lips to get a better access to her pearly nub and her already slick entrance. Edward lapped her slit agonizingly slow, up and down, and she grasped the sofa with her fingers. Nothing had ever felt like this. This was...this was...

OOOO

Bella tasted delicious. And Edward loved eating pussy. He loved the taste, the feel, the sounds a woman made when she was nearing her climax and was finally pushed over it...by him.

From the sounds Bella was making he would have thought he was the first to go down on her unless he knew better. Maybe he was just the best, he almost grinned while sucking her clit. She moaned and groaned, squeezing his head between her thighs, obviously too lost in pleasure to worry about inadvertently hurting him. Edward could feel his heart -as well as his erection- swell with pride. He had to really restrain himself from flipping her over and pushing into her rough and hard. He wanted to be inside her, he wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He wanted to own her, to mark her, to stake his claim. He nipped her inner thigh with his thumb and index finger, leaving a little bruise while using his other hand to thrust three fingers into her. She yelped, starting to convulse around his fingers.

Fuck, she was tight. He could hardly wait to be sheathed inside her.

Wait.

Something was wrong. He had somehow hurt her, he knew it. Her eyes were filled with tears as she struggled for breath, her face contorted.

"Bella? Bella! Was I too rough? I'm sorry I didn't mean- -"

OOOO

She didn't reply.

She could not form a word; she was barely able to form a thought.

Sharp pain down there, mingled with intense pleasure. Both given to her by him. She could feel herself contracting around his long, invading fingers.

Slowly she started to come to her senses, feeling mortified. And pained.

"Bella? Bella please talk to me! I'm so sorry love." he stroked her thigh intimately; gently.

"I'm...I'm alright. I think you should...go."

OOOO

Edward looked at her, stunned. Had he hurt her that bad? He had never, _ever_ hurt a girl during sex, not with his fingers and not with his erection, as blessed as he was on that department. Why would he start with her? With someone he was serious about?

He had, and she wanted him gone.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you Bella!" he tried to reassure her, pleadingly.

Bella just nodded, evading his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go...I'll call you tomorrow? To hear if that you're better?"

Bella tried to smile.

"I'll be alright. Bye now, Edward."

Somehow he had messed up again. And this time it was even worse. He had to make it up to her.

And as much as he loathed the idea, he had a nagging suspicion that Riley Biers was the only one who could set this straight.

OOOO

Bella felt sore and melancholy. Even her treacherous body did not let her forget she had just probably lost her virginity to Edward. Or, to be precise, to his forceful, probing fingers. She groaned out loud.

She had lost her virginity to the only man she wanted, but the circumstances had been far from perfect. A part of her was scared to even consider ever trying again because of the pain and the other part was afraid that Edward would never want her again after this.

Even Seth seemed to be staring at her contemptuously and with pity.

"What do _you _know! You're a dog!"

Life was hell.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN**: Okay. On other archives that I have posted this story into, this chapter has resulted in much discussion of virginity. How it is defined physically and mentally, can you lose it to a finger, can you lose it without blood…it's a complicated issue. So, to save all our breaths – she lost hers, she didn't bleed really (maybe due to earlier strain and/or excerise), mentally she is still a virgin or close to it. Let's get past it.


	11. Chapter 10: A talk with Riley Biers

**The Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 11: A talk with Riley Biers**

When Edward woke up early next morning after less than full night's sleep, he felt like lowest of the low. A cup of coffee, a shower and some clean clothes later he was ready. Wether he wanted to or not, it was time to see Riley.

oooo

"Edward. This is a...surprise." Riley yawned wholeheartedly in his green silky pyjamas as he opened the door.

"Riley. Can I come in?"

"By all means." Riley padded back to his apartment, allowing Edward to follow him inside. "Want some coffee? You seem a bit...worse for wear."

"Yes, coffee would be fine."

"Wait for me in the living room while I'll put on the coffee and then some clothes."

It was a bit early in the morning to be having this conversation with Edward, but Riley was convinced that this was the day. He measured a lot of coffee into the machine; he wanted to be fully awake for this one. Bella deserved her happy end. And Edward sorely needed his.

oooo

"Now. What do I owe the pleasure?" Riley asked politely.

"I want you to tell me what you know about the guy Bella is in love with and why you two broke up."

"I see. I was afraid of that." Despite his words, Riley seemed calm and there was even a twinkle in his eyes. "I'm going to tell it to you, and I'm going to tell it to you straight. First - I know the man she is in love with."

Edward had expected and hoped as much, but still he found himself gob smacked.

"You do!"

"Yes. I know him quite well."

"It's Emmett, isn't it? " He breathed.

"No, not Emmett McCarty."

"Did you introduce him to her?" Damn Riley and his damned playboy friends.

"No, Bella has known him for a long time." Riley had the audacity to smile widely at him. Damn bloodsucker!

Suddenly a terrible thought crossed Edward's mind.

"He does deserve her, right? You wouldn't have let her go if he didn't!"

Riley seemed to consider his reply thoroughly.

"He hasn't done well so far, but I'm hoping he'll pick up."

Edward growled. "What's the matter with him? Doesn't he treat her right?"

Riley actually laughed. How could he laugh about something like this!

"He has barely noticed her so far. But that's beside the point. The second thing you need to know...we didn't break up. We were never together."

Silence. Edward stared at Riley, not understanding anything anymore. For a moment he felt like Biers was speaking some strange language that sounded an awful lot like English but where the familiar words had different meanings.

"What do you mean?" he settled on asking.

"Wonderful Miss Bella Swan and I were never lovers."

Edward couldn't get his head straight, he could feel it spinning. He felt delighted and outraged, and terribly confused.

"What are you on about, Biers!"

"To explain the whole story, we need to go back a few weeks. A few weeks ago, a friend -or something- of mine asked me for a favour. He wanted me to take out his other friend, a woman he had known for years."

"What's this? Stop playing your games and just give me the simple truth- -"

"AS I WAS SAYING-" Riley continued raising his voice but ignoring Edward otherwise, "He asked me to take out his female friend who had not much of a social life. LATER- " he raised his voice again "I FIND OUT THE REASON HE ASKED ME FOR THIS. It had something or other to do with having brown hair and football."

Edward couldn't stop himself from squirming slightly.

"This poor woman was under the illusion that the friend of hers knew what he was doing and was interested in her welfare. He clearly didn't and wasn't."

"Look, I do not know how you found out and I can imagine what you are thinking- -"

Riley turned his surprisingly steely gaze at Edward.

"You can't imagine what I'm thinking. Just listen, for once in your life or you will regret it later. That much I can guarantee you."

Riley went on, explaining how he had convinced the woman - Bella - to fool her old friend -him - into thinking they were sleeping and doing very wicked things together! It stung. Still, he knew he deserved that and much worse for all the things he'd said and done and thought about her, being smug and conceited without even realizing it. And wasting his time with women like Tanya while feeling pity towards "lonely poor old Bella".

"...I started to understand that he had feelings for his friend that he didn't even realize he had."

Edward could feel an awkward blush forming on his cheeks. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to rant and rail, but what would be the use. Riley fucking Biers knew the truth, Edward knew the truth, and nothing would change that.

"Oh, he covered it all up in _casual_ conversation and _friendly concern_ but he looked like he wanted to bludgeon me to death with a candlestick every time I was near her or talked about her. Then there was the Ball...where he got so upset and jealous over how amazing she looked that he even called her a slut."

Riley sighed, gathered more strength, and continued.

"But the woman was in love with someone as well. This man makes her knees weak and her body melt, she told me so herself. And if you won't take my word for it, you can see it on her face when she even thinks about him."

"Who? Who is Bella in love with?" Edward cried, unable to listen to Riley for a second longer.

"What do you think?"

"Biers! If you won't tell me right now I swear to God I will- -"

"It's you, you moron." Riley stated simply, as if commenting on the strong coffee.

Edward felt his heart stop, his body was over flown with a strange tingly feeling that almost hurt.

"I think I'm going to...pass out." he managed to croak.

"Why? The hard part's over. And Cullen, listen to me carefully: you _do not_ want to screw this up. If you continue the way you're headed, after a few years you'll be like me. I enjoy my life and I have fun and I know a _lot_ of people, the right and the wrong, but no one would miss me if I was gone. They'd miss my money maybe, but not me."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Edward, is that if you even have the slightest chance of being with a woman like Bella Swan, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? "

Edward gaped at Riley, not quite knowing what to do after this strange pep-talk.

"Go, Cullen, go! And plan carefully how to make it up to her! She deserves some romance and some lust!"

Lust. Lust. The bottom fell out of Edward's stomach.

"I may already have messed this up beyond repair. I saw Bella last night, and things didn't turn out well"

"Tell me."

"I was just supposed to kiss her...at least I had not planned on doing more, necessarily. But we ended up...uh...I tried to pleasure her but I hurt her. She told me to leave."

oooo

Men.

Riley knew he was one as well, but in situations like these he felt like there ought to be a third class of gender.

He took a deep, steadying breath before turning back to Edward.

"You stupid, stupid..._man_!"

"What? I didn't _mean_ to hurt her, I didn't_ want_ to hurt her, I don't understand how any of it happened, I wasn't being rough- -"

"What - _exactly_ - did - you - do?" Riley asked slowly.

Edward seemed shy about talking something he had done with Bella, they were private affairs. Riley understood this well but this was too important.

"Edward?"

"I was...going down on her and she seemed to enjoy it, but when I used my finger..."

Just what Riley had been afraid of. Problem clear but far from solved.

"Aha. I see. You should've asked her, even in the heat of the moment, but some of this is my fault as well, going on about her supposed tightness and talents in the bedroom."

Truth started to dawn on Edward.

"You mean... you mean she is- -"

"Well she _was_."

"Oh fuck. What have I done. She'll never forgive me."

"You took something that cannot be replaced, but you can make it up. You can make it better. And I'll help you. God knows it's starting to look like you need help in this department when it comes down to someone you love."

Edward couldn't disagree there.


	12. Chapter 11: Chocolate

**The Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 12: Chocolate**

Psychiatrists and scientists would probably disagree, but chocolate did help when you had heart ache. Or, to be exact, when you had lost your virginity and dignity to the man you loved who had barely acknowledged your existence before. Well, he sure acknowledged it now!

Bella had spent the whole Saturday in bed, wearing an old football jersey and drinking coffee and eating chocolate. She thought about Edward and reminded herself of last night. It had been amazing, until the pain and the embarrassment. She had not been emotionally equipped to handle the situation, especially as it had come without a warning.

God! Could he ever want her again after she had practically thrown him out?

Would he ever forgive her when he found out about the charade with Riley?

No, she didn't think so.

There was no hope.

But thank God for chocolate.

oooo

Riley had to do some damage control. The mess was theirs and he would let them handle it, but first he had to make sure the puddle they were in would not turn into a sea. The only way to achieve that was to talk to Bella. Edward had his own things to deal with and arrangements to make before he could see Bella. Riley had plenty of time before that.

When he had called her that he'd come over soon she had been sitting on her bed, eating chocolate. Far be it from Riley to frown on anybody's heeling methods, especially if they contained sweets, but he needed to get Bella up and about before it was Edward's time to...uh, shine. And perform.

oooo

Bella had managed to put on some casual clothes by the time Riley came. It was already over five in the afternoon.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No, thank you. I already had some just before coming."

"You don't mind if I have some? I think I've had enough of chocolate for today..."

"No, go right ahead." Riley smiled.

Riley followed Bella in to the small, cosy kitchen and sat himself down while Bella started to prepare the coffee.

"You sure I can't get you anything?" Bella asked while measuring the coffee grounds.

"I guess I could have a cup of coffee then, if you insist. But nothing else for me, thanks."

"Coming right up."

A little while later Bella poured some coffee into two cups, put them down next to a plateful of sandwiches and sat beside him.

"How did last night go? You look a little under the weather."

Bella sighed. Trust Riley to go straight to the point but with the understatement of the year.

"I am." she admitted.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Maybe you should, you would feel better."

"I doubt that, Riley." Bella retorted dryly. In fact she doubted it very much.

"Come on, pet! Tell your worries to Uncle Riley."

Bella had a sip of coffee, thinking.

"It's stupid, really. Edward...I...Edward kissed me. And don't think I've forgotten that film you gave me, I will neuter you when you least expect it! Anyway..."

"Go on." Riley raised his eyebrow.

"Things heated up a bit...he gave me...uh, oral sex." Bella blushed as red as a tomato in it's prime.

"And how was it?"

"It was good. Great even. But then he...he...oh God this is _so embarrassing!"_ she moaned.

"You know you can tell me anything. I will always have your back and be your friend. And it's probably not as embarrassing as you think."

"He took my virginity with his fingers!" she suddenly burst out, almost angrily. Then she slapped a hand on her mouth, mortified.

The coffee was already getting cold, forgotten.

"Did he realize what he'd done?"

"I don't think so. I had to tell him to go, I could not face him. He will never look at me the same way again,"

"Does that matter? He still cares about you. And obviously you are _not _the same."

"Caring is not the same as...what!"

"Do_ you_ think you're the same today as you were yesterday?" Riley asked softly.

"No, of course not." she muttered back.

"My poor girl. Everything is going to be alright. " And I definitely demand to be the best man when the time comes, Riley thought. 'I deserve it after all this!'

oooo

Bella had just showered and scrubbed herself squeaky clean with French vanilla soap when she heard a knock on the door. Riley was early; he wasn't supposed to be back yet. She wrapped a white fluffy towel around herself and hurried to get the door.

"Riley I'm not ready yet I only just came from the shower - -"

It wasn't Riley on her front door, it was Edward. Once again, Bella felt herself go very red.

"Hey Bella! Can I come in?" Edward sounded breathless, but Bella was sure it was just her imagination. Why would he be?

"Ummm I guess. But Riley is coming soon and we're going out for dinner."

"No, he's not. _Actually_."

"What?"

oooo

Bella was breathtaking, water still glimmering on her flushed skin, faint aroma of vanilla floating around her, her wet hair hanging in loose curls on her shoulders and back. Innocently white towel only covered her from her chest to her mid thigh. Rest was all for show.

If Edward could've given in to his most primal urge, he would've ripped the fluffy towel off of her delectable body and pushed right into her tight cunt.

'Not now.' Edward scolded himself, 'Definitely not now.' He had a lot of making up to do first. He had done enough pushing and thrusting to last a while.

"Riley isn't coming."

"Why? What is going on?"

Edward could see Bella was very suspicious and he had to thread carefully.

"Bella, dear. Come and sit down."

Without waiting for Bella to follow him, he went to sit on her velvet sofa. She eyed him carefully, and sat opposite him in a comfortable looking armchair. She did not seem to notice her towel hiking up as she did that, but Edward certainly did.

"I'm awfully sorry about last night, I was too quick. If you give me half a chance I promise I will make it all up to you."

"Huh?"

Edward had to suppress a smile. His woman would get mighty offended if he told her she seemed to lose all her pretty, complex words when it boiled down to this. Edward could feel his spirits and equipment rise a notch or two. At least he was affecting her.

"Bella Marie Swan, you are my kind of woman. The light of my life, the only intelligent conversation I ever get and find myself missing when I am away. I hope you will not hit me over the head for sounding this sappy because I mean every word, and more. I was a stupid moron, a blind bastard if there ever was one, but I want there to be no more lies between us, no more games played."

"I...I have to tell you something..."

"If it's about Riley, it can wait."

"But you really need to know this- -"

"I know everything I need to know. And now we will get to the part of making up."

"But this is really something you should - -"

"Later. You can tell me after."

"After?" Bella's voice shivered while she stared into Edward's green eyes. Somehow, they weren't sitting down anymore, but standing mere inches away from each other, as if hypnotized.

"After making love. And sometime after making love, I will show you how to fuck. I love both, as much as I love you."

"You love me?"

"Hush."

OOOOOOOO

AN/ After this there will be only one chapter plus an epilogue left, and they will both be posted this week.


	13. Chapter 12: Consummation

**The Twilight Dating Game**

**Chapter 13: Consummation**

Edward padded softly towards Bella, never breaking eye contact. Bella felt huge, quite athletic butterflies fluttering inside of her and she instinctually started to retreat. The look on Edward's face was alarmingly predatory.

"I know you have read_ all_ about the act of love and the act of sex. All about sweaty bodies, pistoning thrusts, possessive love bites on places no one else sees. You have investigated as fully as it is possible without actually going through with it. You're such a conscientious, _studious_ girl."

Bella bit her lip nervously, as Edward's words and the tone of his voice kept affecting her, wiping away all coherent, sensible thoughts.

"I'm sure you have fantasies you'd love to act on, things you'd love to do to a man and things you'd love to have done to you. And you're well prepared..."

Bella kept backing down until she hit a wall. Edward smiled at the panic and hint of lust in her deep brown eyes, knowing the panic was temporary.

"...but Bella..._Swan_...it's _so much different_ when it's actually happening."

"It is?" she whispered faintly, as Edward leaned closer, his breath on her face. Bella was surprised she was still able to breathe.

"Definitely. When I'm inside your tight, wet cunt you will never want me to pull myself out. And by the time I'm done with you tonight, no other man will ever be able to satisfy you. You won't even bother trying."

Even in her nervous -yet excited- state, Bella was able to look slightly disbelieving at Edward's confident words. This did not faze Edward at all.

"You see, I'm _that_ good. And I know you're going to be mind blowing. And, because we have feelings for each other it will be. The. Best. Sex. Ever."

Bella knew she had heard those exact words somewhere before but her mind was too hazy for her to be able to think soberly.

"Now, the bedroom." Edward smirked, and lifted her up on his arms, wavering a little under her weight, but Bella found the gesture rather romantic.

Edward knew her apartment well enough to find the bedroom and when they got there, he dumped her on the bed so that the bedsprings made her body jump once. This was too much for the towel however, and as Bella bounced on the bed the towel finally gave up and dropped.

Edward looked at Bella, laying naked on the bed, the white towel under her but not around her anymore. He had never seen her naked before and she looked more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Beautiful, but fully human. There was a long scar on her right knee. Her hips were wide and round and she had a bit of belly that Edward found quite erotic. And her tits, they were full, even large without being in your face in a distasteful way. Edward wanted to bury his face there, to slide his cock back and forth between them while she'd take the tip of his length in her mouth between jabs. Edward shook his head to rid himself of the images. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Bella felt very self-conscious under Edward's meticulous gaze. She knew she should not have eaten all that chocolate, and keep replacing normal meals with granola bars and coffee. She knew all too well what his usual escorts looked like. She paled in comparison.

"Bella, look at me." Edward pleaded softly.

Bella raised her eyes to meet his and what she saw made her heart beat faster and her breathing get harder. He wanted her. He really did want her! Before Bella could think further, Edward took a hold of her wrists and placed her hands on top of her head and climbed gracefully on top of her, still fully clothed. Bella rather liked the feeling of weight on her.

Then he kissed her.

The kiss started as gentle and exploring but soon grew fierce and feral, even bruising. Tongues battled with each other, experience met innocence in a wonderful union of lust. Bella had never even dreamt that such kisses were possible. This was what she had been missing! This was what she could have been doing all these years.

But if it wasn't with Edward, it wouldn't have felt the same.

Edward ran his fingers down her jaw and then her neck while his other hand still held hers together. He broke the passionate kiss to follow the path of his hand with his mouth, giving small kisses and nibbles to her neck and the sensitive part behind her ear. God! How can _that_ feel _this_ good, Bella wondered in a moment of clarity until Edward lowered his kisses to the top of her breast. That single caress took away the little clarity she had summoned, and she did not even notice the moment he stopped holding her hands together.

He pressed his palm on her breast firmly and gave it a little squeeze. Bella sighed. He added a bit of pressure and kneaded it slowly, coaxing a reaction from the nipple. Edward repeated his actions to her other breast before pressing them together, and flicking her hardened nipples with his tongue in a seemingly irregular pace that made her gasp for air.

"Oh, Edward! That's wonderful..." she mumbled into his ear.

Encouraged by this and relieved that he obviously wasn't moving too fast for her, he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it lightly while tweaking and rubbing the other. Edward could have sworn the nipple in his mouth became even harder once he bit it gently.

Edward was a versatile lover. He enjoyed his normal straightforward fucking (if fucking could ever be considered that, he mused. "Normal straightforward fucking" contained a lot of delicious acts) but he also liked to play consensual games sometimes. Wether or not Bella would turn out to be a playmate was still a mystery to him, but he sure hoped she would. She had the perfect body and she might have the personality.

Bella was as eager to learn as she was passionate, and once she would get over her shyness she would most definitely want to try out some new things. A little bit of pain gave the pleasure a very different twist and a little dominance could work wonders. Often (to his experience) women who were bossy and in-control at work, liked to relinquish that control in the bedroom. At least some of the time. Edward was not aversed to relinquishing his, in turn. Edward knew of course that the subs were the ones always in control in the responsible, consensual power games.

But that had to wait, as well. He had to remind himself again and again that the beautiful, writhing woman under him was a virgin. Maybe not technically, but in reality she was. And even if she were not, those kind of things came later in a relationship and were definitely not something to do the very first time together.

Edward sighed internally, and went back to his pleasurable business. He let go of her nipple and sucked in the other, giving it all the attention it craved and deserved, and bit a little harder this time. Bella gasped and moaned his name, but she did not seem to mind. After suckling and biting and tweaking he finally soothed the nub with gentle licks and kisses.

This time when Edward kissed Bella she answered with vigour and boldness she had not shown before. The way she sucked his lower lip in her mouth made Edward's cock twitch and he was sure he had just leaked a bit of pre-cum on his immaculate briefs. Fuck she was hot! He thought he should tell her that, and he did. She surprised him by blushing slightly.

Desirable gutsy virgins! She'd be the death of him, he was sure.

Bella practically stopped breathing as Edward's expert hand slid down between her legs. She was sopping wet, absolutely drenched. Somewhere in the corner of her mind where she was still able to have rational thoughts and irrational fears, she was scared that Edward would find that disgusting. Sure, he had done that to her last night, but she was much wetter now and- -

Without much of foreplay on the region, Edward took her clit between his lips and massaged it. Bella shuddered violently as she came, surprising Edward as well. All of the tension he had created inside of her just had to burst out!

Edward smiled, lapping up her gush of juices and as her breathing slowed and she came down he took her clit in his mouth and suckled on it gently.

"Ohhh that hurts!" she gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked, seriously.

"No! Just...go easier. It feels like...like I could die."

Edward licked her nether lips soothingly and caressed her thighs and breasts with his roaming hands, making Bella relax under him. He rubbed her entrance with his index finger; barely able to wait for the time he would be able to push himself in. For now he had to make do with his finger, and that was no small pleasure as her tightness gave him wonderful ideas of how tight she would be to actually fuck. Conceited or not, he knew he was quite well endowed; healthy length and thick.

Edward thrust his two fingers in and out of her cunt, and there was no pain nor resistance. Bella felt like she really could die any moment. Her first orgasm, as pleasurable as it was, had not been the fullest it could be because of the amounted tension and quickness of the release. When Edward made her cum with his fingers inside of her and rubbing her clit with his thumb, it was different.

"Ed..oh God…Edward! Yessss."

Edward was afraid she had passed out, until she smiled weakly and mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say, pet?" he asked.

Bella smiled even wider, her face flushed and glowing, and she repeated, "I think it's safe for you to fuck me now."

Her words enflamed Edward even more, but he could not help but correct her that this was making love, and that fucking would come later.

"Whatever, just put it inside me, _now_!" she ordered.

Edward would not argue with that. He got his clothes off in a record time, finally revealing her his cock. Bella's mouth fell open and Edward felt a burning need to make use of this given chance and stuff his cock in there but he resisted stoically.

"God, it's beautiful. But will it fit?" Bella worried, not able to raise her gaze from her new favourite thing in the world.

"Yes. But it will be a tight fit." Edward groaned.

He was sure he would not last very long inside of her, the scent of her sex on the air and the taste of it still on his lips, all of her talk and her genuine, lusty interest in his cock made him almost come right then and there.

Edward climbed back into the bed, pulling her closer to him and separating her legs wider as Bella looked at him intently, her eyes nearly black from the desire. Edward put his cock at her opening, teasing her with it instead of going in. Bella was ready to either scream or cry.

"Do it now, Edward Please, Edward..." she repeated, and Edward could wait no longer.

He pushed himself in and Bella whimpered.

Yes, she was tight. So tight and wet and hot around him, while she groaned and cried out loud. He started a steady pace of hard thrusts that moved her on the bed. Fuck! It would be over all too soon! He had to do it now, do it before it was too late.

"Say you're mine, Bella. Tell me no one else will ever fill your cunt or touch you. If they do, I'll kill them."

"I'm yours. There's no one else."

Edward was surprised about his own possessiveness, but for a moment he really felt ready to kill anyone who came near her in the wrong way and serve time for it.

Bella Swan _would _be the death of him but the ride there would be amazing.

"Tight. You're so. Tight. I'm going to come inside of you. And after I catch my breath I will really fuck you." he promised, his breathing increasingly erratic.

Bella felt another orgasm approaching as he pounded her faster and harder, squeezing her thighs, definitely leaving a mark. She did not mind any markings he was going to leave. In fact, she wanted to leave her own, so she scratched his back as she reached her pinnacle.

"You're mine, Bella. Mine. Ohhhh fuck, I'm coming!"

He released his seed in violent spurts, shaking like a leaf, when he heard her say

"Next time I want to see when you come. I want to touch it and taste it. Taste _you_."

She was definitely a player.


End file.
